Between Love And Gender
by Nanotiko08
Summary: [AsuCaga]Knowing a person is the hardest part of loving someone. Cagalli and Athrun each hides a secret with in them. When Athrun accidentally found out Cagalli's secret, is there a chance for them to know each other and to fall in love.RnR [AU]
1. Chapter 1: When Two Eyes Meet

**Between Love And Gender**

**A/N:**

**I don't know if I should have an introduction coz I'm really not good at it but I think I should give some insights. Although, I know nobody usually read. (Sigh) Well, I just figured out of trying this kind of circumstances, where in Cagalli is in love with her Best friend, Lacus. If I would say it, she is kind of a tomboy but not particularly where in she is attracted to women. Am I confusing? I know I am; but please forgive me. Don't take this fic as a Yuri coz it isn't. It is actually a Asucaga just to make it clear. I just made a crazy plot and that's all. Please read and review and hopefully you'll understand my confusing introduction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: When Two Eyes Meet**

"Rise and shine! It is six in the morning and it is sure a wonderful morning for the second week of classes!" The radio was currently on and two people are heard talking.

"Hmm…Classes…" A blonde haired girl mumbled while sleeping comfortably in her pink bed surrounded by stuff toys and huggable pillows. Her room was painted mostly pink and blue. It was neatly organized and filled with girly stuff you can ever find in the store.

"Yes it is sure a good day to start CLASSES!" The other reposed emphasizing the last word.

"Hmm…yes…Classes…"The word _classes_ kept echoing in her ears. Then a sudden thought passed her. "CLASSES!!!" She screamed and rose from her bed with an energy reaching its maximum.

She quickly goes to her CR and took a bath when a knocking was heard in her door.

"Cagalli!" Her mother called her, knocking at the door. Her mother was wearing an apron and a blue dress and her long brown hair extends on her back. She got most of her appearance from her mother; but in attitude there's a big difference. "Are you awake dear?" She asked waiting for a response.

"Yes ma! I'm just taking a bath." She replied while putting shampoo on her hair. "Where the hell did I put that soap?! She muttered grittily as she tried to find the soap. She can hardly see because her eyes were covered by her shampoo so she tried to grasp it instead. After many attempts of hoping she'll find the soap that turned out to be hopeless, she get out of the shower room hoping she could find it somewhere in the bathroom. Upon going out of the shower room, she suddenly slides unto the floor and a loud scream was heard in the whole house.

"OUCH!!! My back, my back!" She felt the pain of her back while she is trying to restrain herself.

"Cagalli, are you alright?!" Her mother panicked upon hearing her scream.

She tried to get up; but her back was in awful pain so she gave her weight to the handle she's holding. "Awe, Awe!" She tried to ease the pain she's feeling. While trying to hold herself she saw the soap in the floor. "This is sure a lucky day!" She cursed as she gritted her teeth.

"Dear are you alright?" Her mother repeated the question concernedly upon hearing no response from her daughter.

"Yes ma! I'm fine!" She replied while easing the pain of her back.

"Are you sure?" She reassured.

"Yes, ma!" She guaranteed mockingly.

"Ok then, I just wanted you to know that breakfast is ready so after dressings up come down to eat." She informed her daughter and takes her leave.

"Whew, this will do it!" She said proudly as she looked at the things she just fixed. "Hmm…" She then wondered to her room if she's missing something. Then, she noticed a letter in her desk. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

She rushed to her desk and grabbed the love letter she made all night. "Sigh" She then gazed at the letter she made almost the whole night and suddenly flashes of red is seen in her face. "Lacus…" She tried to remember the face of her best friend that turns out to be her one and only love.

While daydreaming, the radio just kept on playing. "It is six: thirty in the morning and here's Because of you by Kelly Clarkson making its way to top ten.

"What is wrong in the world? I really hate this song!" She looked at the radio destructively. "Oh wait!" A sudden thought hit her. "Did he just say six: thirty in the morning? Oh gosh!" She turned off the radio before the singer sang her song. She grabs her bag and hurried to the stairs.

* * *

She passed to the kitchen; but she didn't bother to eat. 'Bye ma! Bye Dad!" She said goodbye to her mother and father and immediately leaves without eating her breakfast.

"Hey!" Her mother tried to cope up with her; but she was no more in sight. "You haven't eaten your breakfast yet…" Her mother frowned out of frustration. "Sigh"

A brown-haired boy walked down the stairs and greeted his parents. "Good morning dad! Good morning ma!"

Her mother, who was quite frustrated, sat on the chair, dumbfounded, wondering how her loving daughter will survive without eating her breakfast. "Hmm…Cagalli…" She muttered worriedly.

He then grabs one of the sandwiches that her mother made for them and took a bite before speaking something on his mind. "Ma, Did Cagalli left without eating her breakfast again???" He suspected and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Kira…, What will happen to her…She will starve... and then she'll feel weak... and then she'll be ill... and then she'll have to got to the hospital... and then she'll be confined... and then…" She was cut off before saying more _then._

"Ma, stop! It's freaking me out already! Cagalli will be fine. She can manage herself more than you know."

Her mother rose from her seat quite angry and glared at him fiercely. "Don't ever talk to me like I don't know my daughter! I know her more than you do! Tha- than anyone in this house knows her!" She stated the fact for herself. She always think that she knew her daughter well like she wants pink and all so girly; but what she doesn't know are the facts that she doesn't want to know.

'Why do I even bother…' He thought as he finishes his sandwich. 'Well, there's always a good time to run.' He grabs his bag and in a mere second, he dashed to the door and said his goodbyes and left the house to escape a long worthless sermon from her mother.

"Kira! I'm not finish with you yet!" Her mother called him in a demanding tone; but, it seems like Kira knew what will happen and took the risk and _don't come back till dawn._

* * *

"Yes, I'm finally here!" She said with a large grin in her face. She then looks around the school to observe the surroundings. "Hmm…It seems like there are few students who arrived early…And of course it is a good thing for me!"

She then heads to the CR near the locker area and dressed up. She wore a brown a cap, brown leather coat and black pants. In her form of clothing, she looks more of a boy than a girl that someone can mistook her for one.

"It's better to disguised to get out of trouble." She said as she looked at her clothing.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the school, a black limo made its entrance at the school's gate. A blue haired boy, who also wears the school's uniform came out of the car and gazed at the school.

"Sir?" The driver asked if he can already go.

"Ok, you may leave." His voice was quite stern and tender that anyone can be absorbed by it. His body was slender and slim as a man could have; but what adds to it perfection is his face that was to die for and his keen green eyes that was so tantalizing.

* * *

He makes his way to the school to talk to the principle, for his arrival and for the class he is assigned to. He then started to wonder off the campus and without any caution made his way to the locker area where he noticed a strange blonde boy, who is staring in front of a locker.

'Ose, I'm gonna give this letter to Lacus!' She tried to boost herself.

She then tried to get her letter from her bag when it turns out that it was missing. "Wha-what! Where is the letter?!" She tried to find it in her bag merely digging in it; but it was quite useless coz it was not in there. She then fell from the ground dumbfounded. "I made it all night and then…" Then a sudden thought cross her mind. 'The-the radio I left it on top of the radio!' She then rose from her seat immediately. She was about to go when she noticed a blue- haired student staring at her.

The blonde boy suddenly turns around upon noticing someone was there. 'Who is he? I never seen him before is he new here?' She thought. Without noticing it, she was kind of gazing at the green eyes of the new student.

They were both staring at each other for quite a while when the silenced was disrupted by the blonde boy, who suddenly change the atmosphere and looked at him feircely "What are you looking at!!!!!" He asked a no need to answer question as he take his leave.

The blue haired boy just can't help but to be destructed by his ranging amber eyes that he never got a chance to answer back. "…" He then touches his temple and a slight smile was seen in his face.

* * *

After dressing up again, she stroll to the school quite baffled. "Who the hell is he and why is he looking at me so strangely!" She walked faster and quite startled upon remembering the face of the blue-haired guy. "Hmm…but why…oh never mind!!!!!" She tried to clear up her mind when suddenly she bumps to a pink-haired girl that causes them both to fall unto the ground.

"Ouch! Who the hell are are….are" She was cut off when she sees the person who bumped her. "Lacus?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Cagalli! I wasn't able to see you coz I was busy finding someone." The pink- haired girl rose from her fall. She was quite bothered of something in a sense of panicking already.

"Hmm…Finding someone???" Those words kept echoing in her ears.

* * *

"Oh, so you're Athrun Zala, the son of Patrick Zala the leader of Plants." The principle browsed his form. "Then, welcome Mr. Zala to our school."

They both shake hands in a form of formality.

"Well I was just wondering on which class I will be designated to?'

"Well, actually according to your performance in the examination; you should be in Class-A; but it seems like they're already full so you will be transferred to Class- 3C. Is it ok with you?"

"Yes, it's alright."

After their conversation, he took his leave.

"Hmm...3C.."

* * *

"WHAT!!!!!!!YOU HAVE A FIANCEE!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli shouted like the entire universe can hear her voice. She was really surprised of the news she just heard and anger with a mixture of pernicious feeling started to overpower her.

"Cagalli, not too loud! Someone might hear you!" She tried to hush her friend, who is obviously taking it hardly and optimistically. It was no use after all coz everyone heard it already so everyone begun to crowd in their place and make a commotion about it.

"Is it real?" A girl asked curiously in a sense of finding a new hot gossip.

"Lacus, why have you forsaken my love!" Someone mourned from this tragic event.

Then everybody said their sentiments and all that made them a nuisance for the two to handle.

"Um…ah…" Lacus, who's obviously startled of this outrageousness, is really harassed in the situation.

"Get the hell outta here!!!" Cagalli, who is obviously pissed of the situation just shouted and blew off the troublesome people, who are surrounding them; but it seems like it wasn't effective and it overpower her that cause her to fall down and almost been trampled by the student body, luckily she was saved by a blue-haired boy.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked concernedly. He held her with his arms while unconsciously glaring at her amber eyes.

She gulped out of surprise to see the least person she wanted to meet at the most unappealing scene. Seeing herself in his arms, she wanted to puke. Of course being in a man's arm is a shame for her; but there something in his eyes that was so irresistible. "Um I am…" She was out of words as she continued glaring at him.

He gave her a warm smile and looked at the student's' outburst. "What is going on?" He asked confusedly and bewildered as he watches the students go on rampage.

"Athrun!" Lacus shouted and heads towards him.

Cagalli seems uneasy in the situation. "Um…You may put me down…" She said meekly while she hides her red face. Upon hearing Lacus called his name, she knew already what was happening and it pains her to see them.

"Ah…Alright…" He put her down gently.

"Athrun, I'm glad you're here!" Lacus looked at Athrun worriedly.

"What happened here?" He was quite confounded of the students' uncontrolled outburst.

"Um…it is because ah…" Lacus couldn't find words to explain such insanity.

"Lacus as we all know is a famous singer and idol so everybody will be intrigued in finding that she has a fiancée." Cagalli said sarcastically.

"Oh is that it…" Athrun can't help; but to laugh.

"Hmm…" Cagalli was confounded of his action.

"Athrun???" Lacus looked at him disbelievingly.

"Why are you laughing? It's so obnoxious." Cagalli remarked irritably.

Athrun then stops laughing and held Lacus hand. "Well, sorry guys for the inconvenience; but I happen to be the fiancée of Miss Lacus." He announced. "I am Athrun Zala and I'm kind of new here so nice meeting you guys even though this meeting is quite unpleasant." Its official a new heartthrob has been added in the list, as the girls started to fantasize about him.

Lacus was quite shock of his aggressiveness; but she was more shocked on how romantic he can be. She can't help but to glare at his green eyes that was so mystifying.

He then looked back at Lacus and gave her a wide grin. Lacus just smiled of his mischief.

Although awkward, He managed to stop the insanity of the student body that was quite a miracle. Maybe hearing his name is surely something. His father was also one of the most powerful men on the universe so everyone might have to shut up to escape any dealings with them.

Cagalli, who seem pissed, gritted her teeth angrily. "How dare he hold Lacus soft hands?!" She muttered angrily in a sense of killing the first person she sees. Well, everyone was lucky coz she surely can't pick anyone.

Athrun looked at her side; but she just ignored coz she was quite tick off of the scene that took place. "Hmp! Show off!" She snorted.

* * *

"Well, I haven't introduced the two of you yet, so I'm going to use the time to do so." Lacus smiled at them. "Athrun, this is Cagalli, as you know already my best friend in the entire world!" She complimented.

It hit her like a school bus at the moment she heard the word _friend_. 'Just...Friend…" She muttered dumbfounded of the situation.

Athrun noticed the strange actions of Cagalli and feel a little uneasy all of the sudden. "Hmm…"

"And Cagalli this is Athrun my Fiancee." Lacus announced gleefully.

"Nice meeting you Cagalli!" Athrun gave Cagalli a smile and offered her a hand; but it seems like she was rather not take it nor hold it. She was really angry that she could already squeeze him until he dies.

"Nice meeting you too…" She forced a smile on her face; but sadness was really visible in her face. Upon seeing his smile, she wishes that she could erases off his face.

The two couple walked together while Cagalli followed and looked at them with the saddest and cursing face she could ever have. 'Lacus…' She muttered.

"Hey sis! Why so lonely!" A brown haired boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and put his arms all over her shoulders.

"Awe, Kira!" Cagalli shrugged him off her.

Upon hearing her friend's voice, Lacus turned around and gave Kira a warm smile. "Oh, Kira!"

"Hi Lacus and who seem to be the fellow besides you?" He asked "Is he your boyfriend?" Kira teased that made Cagalli boil to hell and made the couple blush uncontrollably.

Lacus blushed contagiously of his comment about them. "Well, he's Athrun Zala…" She paused for a while to remove the heat she's feeling all over her face. "…My Fiancee…" She said timidly.

"Your fiancée!" Kira was sure surprised to hear it from Lacus, who was so sentimental and conservative in this kind of things. "Wow, I never knew there's a person who can melt Lacus heart." He teased in a disbelieving face.

"It is not in our own will…It was arranged by our parents." Athrun cleared everything about them.

"Yes. At it seems…" Lacus was quite depressed on what Athrun just said.

Upon seeing Lacus' face he tried to regain his words. "But…I really think the engagement was worth it…" Athrun added that brightens the hope of Lacus. _'Be good to her…'_

'A forced engagement?' Dirty thoughts started to meddle in Cagalli's head. "Hmm…" Cagalli smirked.

"Sis, thinking of something?" Her brother asked sensing some black aura was surrounding her sister and knew that something is going to happen and it wouldn't be good.

"No its nothing never mind hehehe…" She tried to escape the tension he was giving her. Knowing he would push her, she evades any eye contact to her brother, who is suspecting her.

"So in which class are you in?" Kira asked

"I was supposed to be in Class- A; but it seems like it was full so I was transferred in Class- C."

"Then you and Cagalli will be classmates!" Kira said quite happy and all; that somewhere in his big head, he knew something.

"I was really hoping will be classmates; but I'm glad that you and Cagalli are classmates." Lacus held Athrun's hand. "Well, I hope you two will get along!" She gave him a smile.

Athrun returned back her smile. "Don't worry…"

"Hmm…" Cagalli frowned uneasily. Then suddenly she noticed something different from Athrun's smile. It's like it is hiding something that the smile was not real and it was full of sadness and not happiness. This started to crawl from her thoughts; but something was more frightening. It was his green eyes that were full of mystery. At first, she was destructed of its calmness; but now she knew it was not due to its calmness that attracted her. It was its mystifying power that holds a dark secret. 'What could be behind those eyes of his…?' She wondered quite curious.

They suddenly stop to a classroom.

"Lacus here's our stop so see you guys!" Kira reminded Lacus before entering their classroom. "Bye Sis, Bye Athrun!" He then entered the classroom.

"Ok bye Athrun! Bye Cagalli! See you at lunch!" Lacus said her goodbyes and went inside her classroom.

* * *

After the separation they headed to their classroom.

The two then continued walking to there room and silence is really taking over the whole place until Athrun spoke.

"What seems to bother you…?" He broke the silenced. "It seems like you don't like me a lot." He concluded that was totally obvious.

"Hmm…" Cagalli was rather uneasy and quite quiet for some reason.

Time had passed and he didn't receive any words from her that made him a little bit furious for some reason and a thought suddenly passed him. 'Those amber eyes…' He thought as he saw the amber eyes of the blonde girl besides him. Curiousness started to meddle in his mind as he tries to remember something about those eyes.

After a while they finally reached their classroom and certain thoughts are crowding both students.

They both stood in front of the classroom, looking at it blankly and waiting for someone to open it first. "Hmm…"

"I won't force you to like me; but do it for your friend." He said coldly. Then he places a smile on his face to cover it. He then opened the door and enters the classroom.

She was confounded and it surely gave her a snap upon hearing his words that was telling something else and his eyes that was so platonic when he said those words. Even though, he quickly erases it, she was able to witness its shivering coldness.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's for the first chapter...I got really confused in the ending of this chapter so I just ended it there...sigh...but then I do hope you like it even though the character's attitude is quite confusing but I'll clear it up to the next succeeding chapters...sigh o well that's all :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Something Unusual

**A/N:**

**I know that Cagalli being a lesbian is kind of weird and freaky but as I said before this is an AC fic so she won't be a lesbian forever. It is just part of the character development and mainly for the plot. Hm... About Athrun um...i know he is a little weird but again it is part of the plot thing so you'll also expect some changes in him. Well, that's all I could say so without more blabbing, please read and review. (Revised)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something Unusual**

Upon entering the classroom, Cagalli immediately heads to her seat intentionally leaving Athrun in front like a lost dog. She dumped her things on her table and sat on her chair. Athrun on the other hand, wasn't able to notice nor didn't even bother to take notice of her plan and just stood by the door calmly.

The class is all busy talking about what happened that morning and eyed Athrun with great admiration. The girls just stared at him dreamily like almost drooling over him. Their stares were very unbearable and pessimistic that it could give someone a weird feeling. Athrun, the one being fantasize, was not affected of this absurdity and just stayed beside the door sternly.

"Hm." Cagalli smirked while looking at him helplessness. 'I wonder what you will do now Athrun Zalla.' She thought wittily. She then slumps on her table while her head is supported by her right hand, and never loose sight of her prey.

While the students are in their each different world, their blonde teacher made his grand entrance to their classroom and interrupted their little trifling. He shut the door heedlessly and proceeds to the blackboard like there is no student in front left unattended.

He dropped his things on the teacher's table and eyed the students "Good morning class and hopefully it is." The teacher greeted lousily after yawning.

After fixing themselves, the class stands up and greets their teacher "Good morning Sir La Fllaga!" Then, they took their seats afterwards.

"So where did we stopped?" He asked with a chalk in his hand because he about to write at the blackboard.

Because he wasn't able to take notice the student beside the door, a student took the courage and informed him.

"Sir?" A girl with red pigtailed-hair prompt meekly while raising her right hand. "Um…There's a new student…" She then looked at the blue-haired student and smiled at him timidly.

"A New student?" The blonde teacher eyed her curiously. He then looks around and found a blue-haired student standing leniently beside the door. "Ah…A new student." He first looked at him strenuously but consequently it has no effect in him. After a while, he pointed at him imperiously. "You." He paused. "Come over here." He commanded sternly.

Athrun followed and come over near the blackboard, not minding the frenzy admiration of the frantic girls staring at him vaguely.

"So…What's your name kid?" Their blonde teacher asked while eying him inquiringly.

"Athrun Zalla" He replied.

After hearing his name, he gave him a bizarre look. "Athrun…? Zalla?" He looked at him questionably. "I think I have heard that name before…Zalla…" He thought for a while, trying to recall his buried memories. Then out of nowhere, he suddenly changed his facial expression from a careless and arrogant snub into a more pleasing and educated teacher.

"Then, May I welcome you to my class!" He said cheerfully and thoughtfully as possible, that made the students jaw dropped of his unusualness. He then grinned and looked at his blue-haired student pretentiously. "So where do you want to seat?" He asked with a grin, showing his white sparkling teeth.

The girls started to fix themselves and eyed him speculatively, hoping that they will be seated with their new classmate, Athrun Zalla.

* * *

"Oh, please let him seat at my side!" A girl with a star pin in her long smooth pink hair said dreamily.

"Meer, are you dumb or what? Of course, he can't seat here. I'm already your seatmate so please use your brain and stop dreaming during daylight." Her seatmate with silver hair said provokingly and eyed her with cynicism

She eyed him feverishly. "Is that it?" She said mordantly. She then kicked him out of his chair and gave him a sneer. "Then you might as well find another seat."

"Urgh! Why you!" He was about to jolt when a certain blonde tan boy hold him up to prevent his outrageousness.

"Hey, easy Yzak.. She is still a girl so be more patient" He hissed while trying to stop his friend's outlandishness.

"Dearka, if you where in my shoes, you wouldn't have known what is right from wrong." He retorted and immediately got up from his humiliating fall hastily. "This girl is really gonna get it when I'm tired of her fancies." He eyed her heatedly.

The tan boy leaned his back on his chair and groaned. "And I hope you'll learn how to control your quick temper…" He garbled.

"What did you say?!" He solicits feverishly.

"No-nothing!" He hastily replied.

* * *

"Wow, he maintained his optimistic character in two minutes and a half without wiping it off!" A student with dark hair complimented cynically.

"Shin, That's a new time record!" The sky blue- haired boy reposed after checking his watch.

* * *

While Cagalli was thinking of a million things she could do to make Athrun's life miserable, someone with purple hair suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Cagalli, my precious princess! Oh, how I missed you through countless days and nights that I haven't see your beauty." He said optimistically while pretending to be poetic and dramatic, but it obviously made him detestable.

"Yunna, its just two days and you exage it too much!" A brunette girl corrected his lunatic actions pettily.

"But still those days are endless for me!" Yunna continued his ludicrous sentiments and received a heinous stare from the now piqued Cagalli.

Cagalli didn't spoke a word but presence of irritation is obviously seen in her face. She then glared at him fiercely like giving him a death sentence. Yunna needlessly needed to be told and took his hands off her. "Cag-Cagalli…Ahhm…" He gulped and looked at her fearfully.

"Yunna…" She said in a low tone of voice yet its meaning are still the same 'your dead'. She then paused and casts him a death glare. "Don't… ever… touch… me!!!!!!" She said fiercely while holding her range of anger. She then looked away. 'How dare he touch me? That freaking Yunna!' She contemplated in the most destructive way.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" The brunette girl asked concernedly upon seeing the face of the devil within Cagalli. "Is he troubling you?"

"Just thinking of him makes me puke!" She said with disgust.

"Well, I'll give you a tip to ease your anger." Mir suggested. "It really works so… do you wanna know?" She asked playfully.

She then leaned closer to Cagalli and whispered something on her ear. "That's all you got to do." She smiled and gave her a wink

Cagalli nodded and then calms herself by inhaling a large amount of air and exhaling it afterwards.

After doing what she was told, she felt better and turned to Mir and gives her thanks. "I think…I feel better now. Thanks for the advice Mir..."

"I told you; it really works. You just needed to think the worst possibilities." She paused and gave her a queer look. "To happen to that bitter perso." She added and gave her a wide grin.

"Well, thanks again for the advice." She smiled back.

* * *

"M-ay h-and…My pre-cious hand…!" Yunna looked terrified as he stared disbelievingly in his burning hand. "My HAND!!!" He screamed and went immediately outside.

"Cagalli!" Mir hissed in a questioning look.

"What!" She looked at her innocently but it has no effect to the brunette girl and gives her a confounded look.

"I just improvised." Cagalli said sarcastically.

The brunette sighed. "Cagalli…"

'Sweet revenge! ' She praised herself. 'Now, there is no Yunna on my side." She smirk but was easily been erased when she saw her teacher eyeing her deceivingly.

"Wh-what S-sir?" She suddenly looked quite anxious upon having an eye to eye contact with her teacher.

They stared at each other for quite a while. Neither one wink for a second as they both looked at each other, waiting for someone to react first. Their little staring contest finally ended when their blonde teacher gave Cagalli a wide grin.

Cagalli just looked more horrified than Yunna, who got thrown by an acid in his hand. She then gulped, knowing his retarded teacher's plan. 'NOOOOO!!!" She screamed in her mind like it was the end of her peaceful life.

"Um…sir? Yunna is seated beside me." She said meekly. 'Even though Yunna is such an idiot and not to mention a complete retard, I would rather seat with him than that grrrr!!!! I couldn't even find words to criticize him! How can a person be as perfect as he is! No! No! No ! Why do I think things like that?! He isn't perfect! He is a complete snub! A-a…' She immediately erases that sick thought off her mind.

"What Yunna? Who's Yunna?" His teacher asked idiotically.

"Sir, YUN-NA SEI-RAN!" Cagalli snapped but was able to control her anger, knowing she is just a student and this freaking retard in front of her is her teacher, making any commotion or arguments will just makes things much more worst for her.

"Ahh…That purpled- haired freak?" Her teacher vexed her seatmate heartlessly.

Cagalli looked at him disbelievingly. "But, sir I thought you two were…" She was suddenly cut- off by her teacher, reprimanding her next statement.

"Well, Cagalli…past is past and your new seatmate is now Athrun so be in the present."

"But sir! What about Yunna?" She insisted.

"Yunna could seat anywhere but for now…" He sighed. "He should try to come to my class."

A big pang of consciousness crossed Cagalli's thought because all of this was entirely her fault. "No…" she looked frustrated.

"Why Cagalli? Are you and Yunna umm you know close by any chance." He gave her a mischievous smile and leaned closer to her, wanting to hear any gossip.

The class looked at Cagalli with mixture of curiosity and profoundness.

Cagalli suddenly snapped upon knowing all eyes are on her. "O-Of course NOT!!!!" She immediately objected of the disgusting thought of their teacher.

* * *

After a long useless debate with her teacher, she obviously lost and ends up being seatmate with her most hated rival, Athrun Zalla. 'Why would I end up being seatmates with him!' Cagalli still can't believe the fact that her teacher was able to pull an insane trick on her and the fact that she lost in her own work.

Her thoughts were disrupted when their teacher called Athrun. "Athrun, solve the equation." Their math teacher commanded.

Athrun went to the board and solve the math problem. After solving the problem, the class was surprised especially Cagalli because he was able to solve it with no sweat.

"Nice job Athrun!" Their blonde teacher gave him a spat in the back. "Now Cagalli, come in front and explain." He commanded

"Wha-what!" Cagalli gulped, knowing that math and her doesn't mix and explaining such complicated equation is a suicide _for her_.

She walks towards the blackboard densely, knowing she don't even know a damn thing about math.

Upon passing Athrun, he whispered something about the explanation. Though it was fast, she was able to hear it loud and clear.

She was quite confounded at first but if he offered some help then take it. She then walks to the blackboard and explain the answer.

Because of his help, she was able to explain the equation and was even given recognition by her blonde teacher. "Good job, Ms. Cagalli."

She then heads back to her seat and saw Athrun seating leniently at his chair while listening to their teacher. His calmness and his serene green eyes are absorbing that made her blushed unconsciously; but, she immediately rubbed it off her face.

Although, Athrun is her most hated rival, she couldn't help but to thank him. "Um…Athrun thank you…" She said meekly while her face is turning rosy red again.

Athrun on the other hand didn't reply from her thanks that made Cagalli quite embraced and furious at the same time. 'Is he deaf or what? I'm here thanking him and this is all I get, a no reaction? This guy is really a complete snub!!!" Her thoughts were again been disrupted when her brunette friend congratulated her.

"I didn't know Cags that you were good in math."

"Me?"

"Then how could you explain that difficult math equation?" Mir asked curiously.

"Oh that!" Cagalli finally realized what she was talking about. "Um…a lucky guess."

"You can't guess an explanation."

"Awe…right…" Then she just laugh to pull the mess she just done.

Athrun, who heard their little talk, smirked because of Cagalli's irrational explanation to Mir.

* * *

After three classes of listening to their blabbing teachers, it's finally break time to rest their ears for another three subjects of pure torture.

"Athrun!" A pink-haired girl called and heads towards him.

"Lacus?" Athrun looked surprised.

Lacus smiled and gave him a pecked in his cheek. "So how is your first day?" She asked.

Athrun smiled back. "Quite fine." He answered

Cagalli together with Mir walked towards them. "Hi, Lacus." Mir greeted. "So, it is true that our dream guy here is engaged with you."

"Kind of…" Lacus blushed upon hearing the word engagement.

"Wow, you surely blush a lot Lacus!" Mir teased playfully.

Lacus touched her face upon hearing Mir's comment. "Really!" She then tries to rub it off her face.

Mir chuckled upon seeing Lacus' sudden reaction. Lacus, upon hearing Mir laugh at her, couldn't help but to blush even more.

Cagalli can no longer take such scene, interrupted their little girl talk. "So, can we now seat?" She heads towards a table of six to exit the intolerable scene.

"Um…yes…Cags…" Lacus followed her.

In their table, Mir and Cagalli are seated together, Lacus and Athrun, and two chairs left unattended.

Cagalli observed Lacus and Athrun while eating. She can't help but to envy the two. "Hmm…"

Mir, who notices this, was very curious of what's happening. "Cagalli."

"What is it?" Cagalli hastily replied, while maintaining her eyes on the two.

"Is there something wrong?" Mir asked concernedly.

"N-nothing is wrong." She shrugged. She immediately thought of a plan to erase the topic. "Ah..Um.. Wh-where is Kira?"

"Yes. Where is he?" Mir reposed.

Lacus and Athrun were interrupted in their little conversation and both looked at eachother. "Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Ah…Kira…His with Fllay Allystar." Lacus replied after remembering where Kira is and who is with him.

"That Bi-Atch!" Cagalli reacted loudly.

"Hey, Cagalli! You know that your brother is deeply in love with her so speaking ill words about her will hurt your brother." Lacus scolded Cagalli.

"But…he doesn't know who that GIRL is!" She retorted

"He has his own heart to follow so please Cagalli…" Lacus looked at her with great concerned that even her stone heart can not resist.

"Ok!" She dropped the topic.

Lacus smiled at her with glee.

Athrun who was watching the scene that took place was put again in a deep thought. 'She is quite hot- headed and vulgar but when it comes in Lacus she soften…And those eyes of her…I really think I saw them somewhere before…What's with this girl that I bother to think about her?' He was mystify of the blonde girl's secret.

"Athrun" Lacus called and patted his back. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, there isn't." He shrugged.

'Why would he be so gallant when Lacus is around but cold when she isn't?' Cagalli observed Athrun's unusualness. 'That cold eyes of his…He is very weird but why do I feel something is…'

Her spacing out was notice by Mir. "Hey Cags!" She called.

"Um…what?"

"Cags…What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"Nothing…" She replied meekly.

"Hm…" The brunette girl wasn't convinced of her blonde friend's answer so she asked her to go to the comfort room with her to confront her.

* * *

Upon entering the comfort room, Mirillia grabbed Cagalli's hand and looked at her seriously. "Cagalli…"

Cagalli was confounded to see Miriallia looked so serious all of a sudden. She gulped upon meeting with her eyes. "Wh-what it is Mir…" Cagalli said her words shuddery.

"Cagalli…Please do tell me the truth…" Mirialla change her facial expression into a more concerned one.

Cagalli gulped upon hearing Mir's words. 'Does she already know that I'm in love with Lacus? Oh no! What will I do?' She can't find words to say the truth about her gender. "I-I…ah…"

Miriallia looked at her attentively. She wanted to hear her secret eagerly.

She was about to give in but anxiousness hinder her to tell the truth. "I don't want to!" She blurted.

Miriallia couldn't believe that she wasn't able to squeeze the truth out of Cagalli. "Sigh"

"I'm sorry Mir…but I just can't tell you…"

"Oh well…" Mir patted Cagalli's shoulder and smiled at her. "You can tell me in the right time."

Cagalli nodded. "Thank you for understanding."

"What are friends are for!" She said cheerfully.

Cagalli once gloomy face lit up and smiled at her.

* * *

The two went out the Comfort room and met up with Lacus and Athrun. Cagalli, upon seeing Athrun, saw again the coldness of his eyes that one may shiver from it.

"Oh, there you are" Lacus looked at them angrily. "I've been looking for the two of you for quite a while! Why didn't you say anything about going to the comfort room! You should have told me so I wouldn't have been worried!"

"Hey, don't be angry! It is just a call of nature. Cagalli couldn't help it so we haven't had anytime to tell you." Mir lied obviously.

"MIR!!!!!! I-Di" Cagalli was about to burst out of embarrassment when Mir cut her off.

"Isn't it right Cagalli!" Mir winked at her.

Cagalli was about to explode of her mischief but was halted when Lacus looked at her attentively. She then looked at Lacus with a merely calm face. "Ah…Ahaaha you know… call of nature hehehe…"

After hearing Cagalli's words Lacus couldn't help but to laugh. She was merely holding her tears because of laughter. "I'm sorry Cagalli but ahaha I just can't help but to laugh!"

Cagalli turned at Miriallia like killing her already. "I'm gonna kill you Mir!" She said in the most trembling way.

Mir, on the other hand was not scared of her treat and even gave her deceiving smile. "Try!" She retorted.

Cagalli was about to burst when unexpectedly, someone tapped her shoulders to ease her anger. "You should be calmer as a lady."

Cagalli turned around just to see a blue-haired student staring at her. "You…" She was quite confounded to hear him say an advice but was also angered to criticize her about her femininity. "You shouldn't give irrational comments!" She retorted.

"Well, I think you should try it to." He said calmly yet striking in her part.

She brushed his hand off hers. "Hmp!"

He was surprised of her action and without any caution a smile was formed in his face.

"Well, maybe we will have more time in your sentiments later." He paused and looked at Lacus. "We have to go."

Lacus nodded. "Ok." She smiled at him.

* * *

While walking towards the classroom, Mir suddenly rushed to a dark brown haired student and gives him a pecked in his cheek.

"Um…guys…I almost forgot…I was called to attend a seminar for the new project of the student council so bye guys."

Athrun and Cagalli just stared at her while leaving them.

"These things sure happen a lot." Athrun stated.

"Yes…It sure does." Cagalli reposed and sighed.

"But maybe its better this way…" Athrun paused and looked at Cagalli. "So we could know more about each other." He smiled.

"Huh?!" Cagalli was confounded by sudden change of attitude.

"Let's go."

Cagalli wondered while walking with him. 'Why change of attitude? Is he trying to test me? Hmm…But that smile of his…It is livelier than before and is it for me…'

* * *

After classes, Kira and Cagalli walked together.

"Hey Cagalli, Why so gloomy?" Kira asked curiously. "You've been quite not yourself this day." He added.

"How amazing and irritating that you and Mir have the same question"

"Maybe because we're seeing the same thing"

"Hm…Am I that predictable?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"Actually…the matter a fact and consequently yes, you are" Kira gave her a wide grin. "But…the truth is you're the most unpredictable person sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

" That you really show what you feel yet you hide yourself perfectly that no one can penetrate it."

"Hmm…" Cagalli frowned of her twin brother's little puzzle.

"Well, here our stop." Kira sighed. "Hopefully mother's anger is replenished…"

"Why? What happened?"

"Long story…"

Cagalli suddenly poked Kira's nose and smiled at him mischievously. "Don't worry I'll talk to her." Cagalli winked at Kira.

"I hope you can." Kira said doubtfully.

"I will!" Cagalli reassured him.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Even though I revised it a little there is still not much of Athrun and Cagalli thing. I'm sorry that Athrun doesn't speak that much coz I'm still introducing the other characters so I didn't have much time to let him enter. I'm also aware that the story is moving slow. I will also appreciate if you will comment about the story if it is a little weird and out of the line. I'm also open to constructive criticism so if you have something to correct me please tell me so. Well, that's all for my gibberish and please stay tuned for the next update.**


	3. Chapter 3: One Faithful Day

**A/N**

**This Chapter is in Cagalli's POV.**

**Please READ AND REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 3: One Faithful Day**

'Athrun, I'm gonna kill you, for letting me deliver these things to the student council!' I cursed while marching my way to the hallways.

It's been a month by now since classes started and it is also been a week by now since Athrun enslaved me with his projects and assignments. He let me do all of his school work and reason out that he has a lot of things to do in the student council. Oh, did I forget to mention that he is now an officer in the student council? Yes, unfortunately he is.

How did this happen? Well, there is just a certain girl who obviously has an eye on him. And guess what, she is just the student council's president, Lunamaria Hawk. She made some fuss about it, merely digging into Athrun's life and just decided out of nowhere to let Athrun be in the student council. Athrun as a complete follower and idiot, agreed with her insane ideas.

Why am I angry? Hmm…It is just that I'm the one being slaved to death by his hard and not to mention a waste of time assignments. Why do I do such things for him, knowing that he is my worst enemy in the entire universe? It is just simple; he blackmailed me to do so. What? Do you expect me to be kind and help him with his school work? Well, you're dead wrong! I can't even do my school work and then hell I would do his. I wouldn't do that even if it is the end of the world but now will be exceptional. I mean, I'll never be under him again after his blackmailing career is over. Hmm…Just one thought bothers me…when will it end? Oh, No! He may blackmail me in my entire life! I'm dead and I'm sure am! Why should that ill-fated day happen anyway? Yes, that cursing day! Just remembering it made me sick and even gives me goose bumps whenever I sleep.

* * *

Flashback

It is around the month of July, when I finally have the guts to give my love letter to Lacus. Actually, I always have the guts but I don't have the right timing or equipments to do so. Well, let us not talk about it. As I said, in that day, no one was around so I was able to sneak in to the locker area, wearing my disguise dress. You know the leather jacket, the brown cap and jeans.

I tried to find Lacus' locker and upon finding it, I stared at it for a while. Ok, I was a bit nervous. Anyone will be nervous to give a love letter to someone he/she loves. In my way, I plan on giving her a letter by not telling who I am. You know anonymous letter can give someone mysticism and thrill or I just don't want to tell her that I, her best friend is helplessly in love with her. If I ever told her that; for sure our friendship is over.

Ok, back tom my story. I pulled my bag and opened the zipper. I dig into my bag, for I am suspecting that I lost my letter again.

"Shit! Where the hell did I put it this time?!"

I tried to dig further in my bag, merely taking all my things in it. Ok, I took off all the things in it!

"There you are!" My face lit up upon seeing my letter and held it with care afterwards.

I stared at it for a while with great enthusiasm. "Ose!" I cheered myself.

I was about to insert the letter into Lacus' locker when someone halted me.

"Who are you?!" Someone called in a demanding tone.

Yes, I know I told you that there wasn't anyone in the school; but I didn't told you that I'm sure about it so I'm safe. :)

I looked at the one who called me and guess what; it was a student with blue hair and green eyes. Yes, it was dead Athrun. That cursing face of his! The calmness of his mystifying eyes, that someone can not avoid but to stare at it, for it is really irresistible. Wha! What! I'm praising him already! NO! NO! NO! Erased that thought. Those eyes of him are deceitful. It is the eyes of the devil, so don't ever be fooled by it.

Ok, back to the story. So there I was, looking at him nervously, like almost swallowing my throat. 'Athrun!'

I wasn't able to speak, for I was still in state of shock then. The only thing I could do was gulped.

He pointed at me fiercely. "Who are you?!" He asked again. "You're not a student here." He added.

I never knew that he was that firm that made my spines shiver from his tone of voice, that I wasn't able to answer his brute questions.

After a while, he suddenly looked at me, like remembering something. "That amber eyes…" He muttered. Then, out of nowhere, he eyed me questionably. "You're the boy from before." He concluded. "Are you a stalker?" He asked while raising an eyebrow and his arms crossed.

'A stalker!' I was furious of his conclusion and without knowing it I squabbled to his question. "I am not a stalker!" I was irritated of his sudden change of mood that reminds me of my blonde teacher and what angered me more is calling me a stalker.

"Then, what do you call yourself?" He asked wittily while keeping his coolness that made me want to tamper him at that moment.

I wasn't able to answer to his sarcasm and looked at Lacus' locker to escape the tension his giving me.

Without hearing any response from me, he walked towards me. He then looked at the locker; I was staring the whole time. He observed the locker for a while and noticed a letter in my hand.

"This is Lacus' locker." He concluded obviously. He is after all, Lacus' fiancé. He is so stupid if he hadn't noticed it. "So you are a fan of Lacus?" He asked an obvious answer.

His statement made me blush contagiously, like it almost made me look like a tomato myself.

Upon noticing my uncontrollable blush, he looked at me peculiarly. His face was really close in mine that made me blush even more.

"Are you a bisexual?" He asked thoughtlessly upon noticing my restlessness.

'He is really gonna get it' I was about to burst from his insane statement but because of my long patience, I let it slide.

"You even blush at men." He then leaned closer at me like there is only one centimeter space between us. This really made me blush like almost surpassing the red limit. "You want this close." He smirked.

Is this Athrun Zalla, the coldest guy on earth, playing dumb sick with me? Well, I don't care if he is or not because he is gonna get it! My nerves can no longer tolerate his contempt and I as Cagalli Yula Hibiki, will give him what he deserved.

I was about to punch him when he suddenly read something in front of me.

"Dear Lacus…" He was reading my letter for Lacus! "Your eyes reflect the moon's gleaming light…" He continued. "It manifests the hart of a woman's love…" He then looked at me with his irritating eyes. "Spelling of heart is H.E.A.R.T." He corrected me cleverly.

"Give me that!" I snatched my letter instinctively. "Why haven't I noticed that…" I looked at my wrong spelling strangely.

"I think you should check your grammar as well before giving it to Lacus. She will be displeased when she sees that." He criticized nonchalantly.

By his statement, my nerves tick off from my brain. "HOW DARE YOU!!!" Without any caution, I punched him. Supposedly it would hit him; but, what the heck, I didn't know he was too fast to dodge it.

Upon dodging it, I lost my balance and was about to fall when he suddenly grabbed my arm. He pulled me into his arms and looked at me oddly.

"Cagalli…" He muttered profoundly.

I was a bit shocked at first on how the hell did he knew that I was Cagalli. Then, suddenly I found my cap lying on the floor. After a while, I looked at him. I gulped upon meting with his prying eyes.

End of Flashback

* * *

After that tragic event, he made a deal with me, that he will never tell anyone if I will obey his orders. I know that the deal he offered is obviously unfair in my part; but I couldn't resist it. He will tell Lacus about my secret that will totally end our friendship, if I don't agree with his circumstances.

He is really an evil dictator. NO! He is the devil himself. I can't believe that he is the real Athrun. I thought, he is cold but chooses his words and actions to be exploited. I really can't believe it. It is still a mystery for me of his true intentions and personality. Sometimes he is cold, then sometimes he is kind and the worst possibility is he is mischievous enough to cause me so much trouble. I really don't get this guy. He is so unpredictable. I can't really find anything in him, that Lacus could have fallen for. Ok, he is kind of attractive. Yes, kind of, that sometimes, I also started staring at him. Not in a daring way, but out of curiousness. I don't have hots on him so don't ever dare to think of that.

My thoughts were disrupted upon reaching the student council room. "FINALLY!" I congratulated myself.

I was about to open the door of the room when I just realized that my hands were full.

I let out a sigh. "He is really gonna get it." I contemplated.

I gently placed the papers; Athrun let me delivered, at the nearest table when someone suddenly opened the door that causes me to dive on the pile of papers.

Guess who is the lucky fellow who opened the damn door, that causes me to slide on the table?

The devil himself showed himself and asked a galling question. "Cagalli, why are you lying on the table and what HAPPENED TO MY FILES!" He cared more about his files than me. He is really something.

I rose from my LYING DOWN and looked at him with ranging eyes. "HOW-DARE-YOU COMPLAIN LIKE THAT WHEN IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT FOR OPENING THE DOOR!" I shouted with my maximum voice projection so he could hear it loud and clear.

I'm sure that he had heard it, which made him look at me quite bewildered.

Upon hearing my tremendous voice, the students started to crowd at our place. I have to tell you, our school is really full of paparazzi.

Of course, the student council can not tolerate my noise so they also went out of their room.

"What is going on?" The student council's president, Lunamaria asked. She has the short red hair in the group of three, who went outside the room. She is also the one and only love of the helpless Shin Asuka. Well, poor him, for Luna here surely got an eye on Athrun. Why I know such thing? Well, I can't help but to hear them. Ok, I'm just a little bit curious, that is all.

"Your voice is too loud…Cags" A tan boy with blonde hair remarked while covering his left ear.

"You almost destroyed my eardrums!" The silver- haired Yzak reposed sarcastically.

Upon regaining my conscience, I realized that I just shouted in public. In school! I can not believe that I have done such insane thing. My nerves started to die down like I am going to collapse out of embarrassment. I was going to fall, when someone suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Athrun!" I looked at him quite propounded.

"Luna, Let's talk later." He waved a hand while running through the hallways with my wrist on his grasp.

* * *

We then stopped at a bench, where only few people are around. I eyed him strikingly like demanding an answer.

"What were you thinking?" I asked subjectively.

"Well, I just save you from humiliation." He answered cleverly.

I crossed my arms and eyed him peculiarly. "I don't need your help!" I argued.

"Actually, you needed it; but; you just won't accept it." He came back with.

"HMP" I snapped.

He suddenly chuckled, which made me apprehensive all of the sudden.

"You say that you're not that girly as the other girls; but, you surely acted like a girl back then." He stated nauseatingly.

"What make you say that?!" I bickered upon hearing his words of wisdom.

"You were almost fainting a while ago; but, you were so stubborn to ask for help…Cagalli, I wouldn't always be your prince charming, knowing that you needed help..."

"What do you mean by prince charming?" I reacted abruptly.

He chuckled again that made me quite pissed of his sudden change of mood. He is always like that. Sometimes, he is so amusing by his words; then after that, he will be sarcastic all of a sudden.

"Please stop laughing!"

"Well, my laugh is much more pleasing than your scream." He retorted coolly.

Again, he looked at me with his sincere eyes that made me glare at it. "You should learn how to trust so that person would know your feelings."

I was a little off guard by his words; but it surely makes sense. I stared at him for a while with certain questions running in my head. 'This guy…He cares about me…'

My thoughts and our little eye to eye contact were disrupted when Lacus called our attention.

"Athrun! Cagalli!" She ran towards us.

She then panted after reaching us. "I've been looking for the two of you"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lacus. I just have a meeting at the student council and I saw Cagalli here." Athrun obviously lied but why.

Why would he lie? Is it too shameful to be with me? I'm a little anxious all of a sudden by his statement. I can't swallow his words. I hate him! His is surely a devil! A devil! I'll never believe him! He is liar and a user! 'A Liar and a User…'

"Oh, is that it…Then may I invite you to have lunch?"

"Yes, of course." He agreed instantly.

"Cagalli, are you coming?" Lacus asked me.

I declined their offer and smiled meekly at them. "No thanks…"

Lacus nodded and clutched her shoulders unto Athrun's. They both left me by the bench all alone…Staring at them.

I really don't know, but I feel a little warm all of a sudden. Like there is a certain heat crawling into my whole body that becoming numb all of a sudden. I feel so troubled and unsatisfied. Is it because they are with each others company? But…To whom do I feel this feeling…"To whom…"

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm really like Cagalli in this chapter. Always makes mistakes when it comes in grammar and easily persuaded by the people around. (sigh) Sorry, if I suddenly speed up the story. I really think that the story is going a little slow so I've speed it up. If there are certain scenes, you don't understand please notify me.. This chap is a little rush so please forgive me if it is a little weird. One reason, I've rushed is because I know there isn't enough AsuCaga. Please leave a comment and if there is something you would like to correct me please tell me. I would really appreciate it. Since it is vacation, I will have more time to update so please stay tuned for the next update.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Unforgettable Dance

**A/N:**

**Ok, this chapter is not edited as the others so please bear with my wrong grammar as always. :D By the way thank you for your comments about my fic. I really appreciated it and hoping I will do next time. Well, here's the 4th chap, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unforgettable Dance**

Upon entering his room, he turned on the lights and dumped his bag on the table. He pushed a button on his phone and checked his messages. He then opened his closet, pulled some of his clothes out and dropped them on his bed.

He was unbuttoning his uniform when a voice message caught his attention.

"This is a message from Chairman Zalla." A feminine voice informed and was followed by a beep afterwards.

"Athrun, call me when you arrived." A stern voice commanded coldly. Another beep was heard and Athrun turned-off his phone.

He heads to the bathroom and took a shower.

Splatters of water are continually covering his whole body. Its droplets tickers gently in his skin, making it soaked with water.

He then faced the shower, receiving continuous droplets of water. "Father…" He muttered while unconsciously clenching his fist.

After a while, he got out of the bathroom with a towel on his head and his bathrobe wrapping his body.

He densely walked towards the phone while drying his blue hair with his towel. Upon reaching his phone, he turned it on and dialed a number. "May I speak with Chairman Zalla? Tell him, it is Athrun."

"Please wait till I transfer the line to Chairman Zalla."

* * *

"Father" He called meekly.

"Finally, you have called." He paused for a while and continued his statement. "So…How is your meeting with Ms. Clyne?" He asked awkwardly.

He was paused momentarily by his father question. After settling his thoughts, he replied indulgently. "Quite Fine"

"What do you mean by _quite fine_?" His father asked inquiringly, like demanding a proper answer. "Do you treat her well?"

His father was asking such gauche questions that he couldn't reply straightforwardly. "I-I think that…I do treat her well…"

"Give me an exact answer!" His father merely shouted at his phone. "May I inform you that I have engaged you with Ms. Clyne for reasons. Your engagement with her is not for silly fancies but for our company's sake. We need their support in our future projects and plans. Having a connection with them will surely guarantee our stabilization …" He paused for a while and let out a sigh. "Marrying her will let you inherit their property and company which means…After Siegel Clyne's death…You will be in charge of everything they OWN." He said emphasizing the last word.

"Hmm…" He didn't spoke a word of his plans. He can not object anyway, for he is just mere tool of his father's plan. A tool, who will open the passageway for his father's immortal power in every thing.

Since his mother's death, he saw the true color of his father. His obsession with power made him insane and uncontrollable. He didn't care for the people he might have trespass with, just to be on top. He, as a mere fool, followed his father plans without questions.

His thoughts were disrupted when his father continued. "Till then…Athrun, follow my plan." His father said firmly.

"Yes, father." He answered meekly.

After his cold conversation with his father, he turned off is phone. He suddenly clenched his fist and threw his phone at the floor, merely destroying it. He then slump himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while.

He then rose from his bed. "What am I doing…?" He then took a deep sigh.

* * *

"I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT RAG!!!" A blonde-haired girl shouted angrily while standing on her bed.

"Oh, please Cagalli!" Her mother pleaded. "Cagalli, this isn't a rag; it is a dress."

"How could you call that a dress when there isn't so much cloth in it." Cagalli retorted.

"It is style Cagalli!" Her mother explained while showing her the dress.

"NO! It isn't!" She still can't believe that her mother is insane enough to let her wear a dress that barely used a cloth. "I will not wear such thing even if it is the end of the universe!"

"CAGALLI!!!" She tried to call her but Cagalli didn't even bother to look at her side.

"Cagalli…" She called meekly while looking at her sadly. "I really hope that you will wear this dress…"

She then looked at her with the saddest eyes she could manage, merely pouting. "When I saw this at the store, I thought you will like it; but it seems like you don't…" Her mother frowned and densely walked towards the door.

She suddenly stops and gives Cagalli a final glance before opening the door. When Cagallli didn't even bother to look, her temper looses its grip and she immediately charged at Cagalli. "YOU WILL WEAR THIS DRESS WHATEVER HAPPEN!!!" She commanded fiercely.

* * *

"This is really my worst day!" She cursed grittily.

She was now wearing the dress her mother forced her to wear. It was a backless blue dress that extends up to her knees. It was genuinely fitted to her that exposed her perfect form.

"Isn't gorgeous? It fitted you well!" Her mother said proudly while taking pictures of her daughter.

"MA! Tell me. Why am I wearing this dress again?" She demanded an answer; for she can no longer stand the dress she's wearing. "And please don't tell me that I'm just wearing this for fun!" She said mockingly.

"Is this ok ma?" His twin brother came out of his room wearing a tuxedo. He was observing his attire when he noticed Cagalli staring at him. He looked at her and in his surprise she was wearing a daring dress. "Cag-caga-cagallI!!!!!" He was bemoaned of her appearance.

"Isn't she perfect?" Their mother asked Kira gleefully.

Kira is still in state of shock upon seeing her sister dressed in such dress, nodded impatiently. "Ah-ah Yes! She is…" He exasperatedly replied.

"Don't look at me like that KIRA! I still can not swallow the fact that I'm wearing this dress right now." She said threatening. She then turned to her mother and asks her. "SO, why am I wearing this again?!" She required an answer immediately.

"Oh that…" Their mother paused for a while and smiled at them. "You see…Your uncle Uzumi, invited us at their house for dinner. They will have a little get to together. They will also invite some special people, so I have to let you wear those kinds of attire."

"Why?" The blonde raised an ayebrow.

"Well, actually…" Her mother crossed her arms and speculated for a while. "I still don't know!" She broke the curiousness of the two by giving them a silly smile.

A cold wind just passed by as the two looked at their mother quite perplexed of her _madness_.

* * *

In Orb's Palace

The palace of Orb is the house of their representative and leader, Uzumi Attha. It was well-designed by their ancestors that until now it retains its beauty and antiqueness. It is also considered as one of the tourist spot on Orb. Although a tourist spot, not all can just go barge in and out of the palace. They should have a permit to go inside because it is still the house of the leader of Orb and as a respect for him, it should be kept safe.

Now, the palace gates are opened for a party held in the palace. Famous people came from different country gallantly entered the palace gates. Each one of them are drove by a limousine and wore their fabulous and not to mention really expensive dresses.

"I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH THIS KIND OF DRESS!!!" A blonde screamed while being pulled out of their car.

The people started to crowd at their place upon hearing her scream.

"Cagalli, will you cut it off and let go already!" Her twin brother commanded irritably as he tried to pull her sister out of the car. "You are embarrassing!" He added, quite ashamed of her sister's insanity.

"Yes, Cagalli will you please hold yourself and let go!" Her mother reposed as she helped pulling her daughter out of the car.

"I'm going home and no one will stop me!" The blonde squabbled.

His blonde father gets out of the car and let out a sigh. "Oh my!" he touched his temple restlessly. He then walked towards the door where Cagalli is clanging her arms on and pushed something on the door that made the door withdraw.

Without noticing it Cagalli has nothing to hold unto and was pulled outside the car thanks to her father. "WHE-where is the door!" Cagalli widened her eyes in surprise of the door's sudden withdrawal

"We may have no limousine but our car is one of a kind." Her father boasted.

Mr. Hibiki is a famous scientist and inventor in Orb that he is respected by everyone. He works at the palace as the main tech and during night he stays at his lab for some experiments. He is highly remarkable because all of his works succeeds. The only bad thing about him is bragging too much of his skills and slouching during work. He is a little lazy when it comes in working. Nevertheless, when something important is needed to be done immediately, he will do it on time and perfectly.

His brown-haired child looked at his work amazingly. "When did you change the car's…" He was cut-off by his father who continued bragging.

"During my off times" His father said with a large grin in his face.

"Yes, during the time he was slouching at work!" The blonde said sardonically while getting up from her fall.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki! I'm glad that you have come." The representative, Uzumi Attha, greeted them. He was wearing a formal attire that most of the officials were wearing.

"It is our honour to come to your party." The couple remarked.

"Cagalli, Kira!" Her mother hissed. "Go and greet your uncle." She elbowed Cagalli.

"AWE!" Cagalli screamed. "MA!"

Her scream caught the attention of the representative. "So, this must be Cagalli!" He messed her hair. "My, have you grown to a fine lady" He commented.

"UNCLE, MY HAIR!" She fixed her hair.

"Since when did you learn to care for your appearance?"

"Since this party is held." She came back with.

The representative chuckled of her answer. "Yes, indeed. Formality is a must." He then takes a look of the brunette beside her. "And this fine young man must be Kira?"

"Yes, Uncle." He smiled at him.

"What a gentleman are you" He commented and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you, uncle."

"So, are we going in or are you planning to stay outside?" He then led them to the palace.

* * *

He reserved them a table and have a little chat with them for a while.

The table was covered with an expensive white cloth and at the centre of it was a flower vase. Plates, glasses, spoon and fork are placed in each side, corresponding to the number of chair.

"Oh, how time pass…"

"Yes, it really is"

While having their conversation, a man wearing a black uniform approached the representative and whispered something.

He nodded and looked at them. "It seems like Ms. Clyne is here with her fiancé."

"Lacus?" Cagalli questioned. "AND ATHRUN!"

"Um…Yes…I think they go at the same school as the two of you."

"Yes, Lacus is our childhood friend and Athrun is…" Kira was cut-off by her sister, who obviously wanted to continue his next statement.

"Is a complete jerk!" Cagalli commented meanly before taking a drink of her juice.

"Uhm!" Someone called their attention.

When they turned around, they found Lacus and Athrun. Lacus was wearing a pink dress that is off shoulders. I was surrounded by red and white ribbons, that adds to its elegance. It perfectly matches with her pony-tailed hair that she looked so splendid. Her appearance is so striking that anyone could be awed by her beauty. Athrun on the other hand was wearing a tuxedo not different from Kira who's wearing the same; but his, was obviously much more expensive.

'Lacus…' Cagalli stared at Lacus dreamily; but changes her expression upon looking at Athrun. "Nice tuxedo but the one wearing it is not suitable enough." She muttered loudly that caught he attention of everyone.

"I said ah…What a nice tuxedo you have there Athrun!" She shrugged.

Athrun, who heard clearly her mutter, didn't bother to react and kept his composure.

"Oh, Ms. Clyne and Mr. Zalla…Please take your seat." Cagalli's mother pulled a chair besides Cagalli.

"Oh, thank you Ms. Hibiki." The pink songstress was about to take her seat beside Cagalli when Athrun pulled a chair for her.

"Ah…Thank you Athrun…" She took her seat on the next chair beside Cagalli.

Athrun then took his seat besides Cagalli and a smirk was obviously seen in his face. "Think, you're gonna seat with her?' He muttered; but Cagalli was able to read his lips.

"YOU DEVIL!" She glared at him while thinking a way to torment him badly. "You're gonna pay big time!" She threatened.

"I still know your secret so be careful of your words." He said mildly while maintaining his solemnity.

"Just dare and I'll surely meet you in hell!" She suddenly clenched her fist and threw him a death glare.

"You glares won't hurt me one bit, Ms. Cagalli." He said sarcastically while looking at her with his scheming eyes.

"GRr!" Cagalli was about to burst when a song was played that caught her attentiom.

Upon hearing the song, Lacus faced Athrun and smiled at him. "Athrun, let's dance." Lacus asked Athrun excitedly.

He nodded and followed Lacus in the dance floor.

Upon seeing the two couples dancing, the others follow and dance as well.

Cagalli, watching the hateful scene frowned out of depression. 'That damn Athrun!' She cursed in her mind.

"May I dance with you?" A hand was offered to her.

She followed by her eyes the hand's owner and saw his twin brother smiling at her.. She nodded meekly and placed her hand on his palm. She then followed her brother to the dance floor.

"Awe!" The brunette screamed upon being stepped multiple times by her blonde sister.

"Oops sorry!" She apologizes agitatedly. "I told you that I don't know how to dance and you're so persistent!"

"I didn't know you were this worst of a dancer." Her brother retorted. "AWE!" He screamed even louder.

"I-I am SORRY!" She bowed her head, begging for forgiveness.

"This is hopeless!" He paused and let out a sigh. "I think by the time I see my foot, it would be deformed."

"Hey! You are so mean!" Cagalli blurted.

By that, he left her and walked towards Lacus and Athrun, who are dancing.

He tapped Athrun's shoulder and asked for his lady a dance. "May I?"

Athrun nodded and gave Lacus to Kira.

Athrun was about to take his seat when he saw Cagalli standing alone in the dance floor with the most cursing face towards her brother. He walked towards her and offered her a dance.

"May I dance with you?" He asked gallantly and bowed at her.

Cagalli hesitated but Athrun suddenly grabbed her hand and leaned her closer to him. She was now clung in his arms, with his right hand on her left and his left on her back. In short, they were now dancing.

As usual, Cagalli stepped on Athrun's foot a couple of times that made Athrun looked at her intriguingly. "You don't know how to dance?"

Cagalli blushed of his question and brushed it off immediately. "So What!" She snorted.

Athrun chuckled of her immediate response and restlessness. "You are really something."

"What do you mean?" She reacted grumpily while looking at him with fierce eyes.

Athrun smiled at her and let her twirl her around. She was confounded of his sudden action and his intriguing smile. Because of her continuous stare at Athrun, she hasn't noticed that she haven't step on Athrun's foot for quite a while. She just continued to stare at his emerald eyes, like being captivated by it and just go with the flow, like she doesn't even know what she was doing.

Everyone noticed how good they were and looked at them with admiration. Even Lacus and Kira was stopped upon seeing Athrun and Cagalli dance gracefully.

"Wow! I didn't know Cagalli knows how to dance." Lacus praised her friend. She then looked at Kira questionably.

"Wha-what?" He shugged. "Ah…Cagalli…Ahhahaha…She is such a fast learner!" Kira answered shuddery. He still can't believe on what happened. A while ago, her sister is the worst dancer and now when she is dancing with Athrun, she became a professional. 'This is confusing…'

When the song ended so is their dance. He bowed at her and gave her a smile.

"Athrun…" She unconsciously stared at him, still captivated with his mesmerising green orbs.

"Still staring at my face ha?" He smirked. "I think you should stare at me another time, when my fiancée is not looking at us." He smirked.

He then left Cagalli on the dance floor with her temper reching its boiling point.

"A-athrun!!!!!" She muttered angrily. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Actually, I found the idea of this fic in Kare Kano (His and Her Circumstances). Really like that anime; but I wasn't able to finish it :( (sigh). Well, as always please leave a comment about this fic.**

**Forgot to add this: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**In my language: MALIGAYANG PASKO AT MANIGONG BAGONG TAON!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long update…(I don't have any explanation : ) )**

**Well, this chapter will be short and not much of an Asucaga but then…please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I will not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed destiny period!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor**

"_Look, it's the girl that looks like a boy!" a boy pointed to a blonde girl passing by the park._

"_Yeah," A boy looked at the blonde while a smirk was formed in his face. "I think her name was Cagalli, right?" He said sarcastically._

"_And I heard, she was the twin sister of Kira" He added cynically. "Nah! I think brother!" They laughed out insultingly._

_Upon hearing them mocking her helplessly, she prepared her fist and run towards them. "Your gonna pay!" She muttered grittily. Without any warnings, the girl suddenly attacked one of them, punching him hardly in his face that made his nose bleed continuously. She was over him, with her hands clutched to his shirt and her other hand ready to hit him again. _

_After watching the outburst of the blonde girl, the boys started throwing rocks at her to defend their friend. "Get off him you monster!" They vexed._

_Because of the rocks, she wasn't able to defend herself. The boy in her clutches was now freed, but the rocks continued to shower her. "Hey stop it!" She covered her face. _

_The boys were not swayed by her plead and continued throwing rocks at her. "Now, show us what you got, you monster." _

_Upon being hit several times, she suddenly fell from her knees. "Stop it!" She pleaded and without any warnings she suddenly felt dizzy and fell._

"_Are you aright?" An angelic voice asked that woke her up._

_Upon opening her eyes, she saw a pair of blue crimson eyes looking at her worriedly. She then raised herself in a seating position and bowed her head blankly. "I'm ok…" She said almost mutely._

_The pink-haired girl wasn't convinced and offered her some help. "If you want…I'll call some of my body guards to assist you to your house."_

_She looked at her with bewilderment, knowing she was being kind to her, kind to someone she doesn't know. "Why are you helping me?" She asked curiously._

"_I always help those in need, especially the persons I know I will immediately befriend with." She said truthfully and smiled at her._

'_Her smile is truly uplifting, like an angel would have…' She thought._

* * *

"Like an angel…" She muttered.

She was sleeping during the class of Sir Andrew W., and with great dismay, this was obviously known by him as always. He was not in the mood to have another student to slack off during his class like Shinn Asuka, so without any warning; he marched his way towards the blonde.

"Cagalli." He said firmly while staring at the blonde irritably.

"I'm still sleeping…" She mumbled unconsciously while turning her head to another position.

"Well, your sleeping time is over, Ms. Hibiki." He tapped his foot as he watched the blonde continued slacking off.

"Just a few more minutes…"

Having no patience at all at these things, Andrew leaned closer to Cagalli's ear and shouts, "CA-GAL-LI!!!" He shouted syllabically.

The shout was really effective, for it woken up every nerve in Cagalli's brain. "Sir Andrew!" She immediately stood up. "Wh-what is it, sir!" She asked restlessly.

"Well, I'm glad your AWAKE, Ms. Hibiki, just in time for you to get out of my class together with Shinn Asuka." He turned his attention to the black haired boy slumping his head on the table while listening to his Mp3 player.

"Wha-what?" She can't believe that she would be labeled like that Shinn guy.

Andrew then walked towards Shinn and grabbed the Mp3 player he was listening too. "Shinn, haven't you heard what I just said."

The red-eyed boy dried his eyes and looked at his teacher helplessly. "Well, not actually." He replied foolishly.

"Then, I will repeat it for you." He smiled at him in a scheming manner. "GET OUT OF MY CLASS!!!" He shouted in his ear that made everyone's eardrums withdraw in an instance. "Together with your partner Miss Hibiki, NOW!" He said commandingly as he directed his hand to the door.

* * *

"_Sigh._" Cagalli leaned on the wall and looked at his acquaintance, none other than Shinn Asuka. "Why should I be branded like you…_It was just one time…_" She muttered her last words.

Unfortunately for her, Shinn wasn't listening to her but to his Mp3 player.

She was kind of irritated that he was not listening to a word she was saying, so she grabbed the Mp3 player from him to attract his attention.

"Hey!" He tried to get his Mp3 player from her; but she was clever enough not to give it to him easily. "That's mine!" He tried reaching it in her grasp.

"Why are you always like that?" She asked curiously while evading his attempts of getting his Mp3 back. "Hey, stop it. You will not get a hold of this without answering my questions."

"I am not in the mood to have a heart to heart talk with you, Hibiki." He rejected the idea of having a conversation with her, especially from someone he couldn't trust.

She was not sure, but she doesn't know why she is inflicting a conversation with this bastard, but something really eager her to do such thing, maybe out of curiosity of his recent actions towards teachers. "I am not planning to be a friend of yours, Shinn Asuka." She made it clear. "I'm just curious of your actions, that's all!" She then folded her arms.

"Ok, I'm gonna answer your stupid questions, if that will it takes, to get my Mp3 player."

"Well, yeah?" Cagalli remarked sarcastically.

"I'm just going to make it clear, Hibiki. I am not a person who you should mess up with so don't ever think of anything foolish, understand." He threatened

"Yes, I do understand." She rolled her eyes in a form of _duh! _"I am not a blabber mouth like what you are trying to implement to."

"Well, I just wanna make sure."

"Ok, so what is the reason why you always do things against the rules and regulations of the school?" She started.

"Hmm…tough question…Maybe for fun?" He was obviously lying in his statement.

"You can't lie to me. Everything has certain reasons." She glared at him, telling him to say the truth. "And I am not accepting such stupid reasons, so don't ever try." She added.

"Ok, you smarty kid. Actually, I really hate school."

"Then, why?" Cagalli looked at him questionably, for he didn't even answered her question.

He then acted like a fool and started rubbing his chin pretentiously. "Maybe because of…" He paused and walked a to and fro.

"Because?" Cagalli was really eager to hear his next statement.

After finding his brain in his head, he looked at the blonde seriously and seized her shoulders. "It is because Sir Andrew W. is…" He paused again and looked at her directly.

Cagalli gulped and looked at him with curiosty.

"Is…" He closed his eyes and finally said his words. "SO HILARIOUS AND STUPID!!!" He shouted and laughed with no end.

She knew he was stupid and arrogant but she didn't knew he was this of a retard to piss her off like this. They were in a very serious moment and then and then, he will just blew it off. "HE IS GONNA PAY FOR MAKING ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!" She muttered grittily.

Without any warnings, she readied her fist and charge at Shinn. "You are so dead meat SHIN!" She glared at him fiercely.

"WHAWHAT!" Shinn looked at the charging blonde in surprise. He was about to evade, but the scene was too fast for him so…

He charge back at her, causing him to fall on top of her.

* * *

In a mere second, all of this took place and who would have thought that this scene was seen by a certain blue-haired guy. "Cagalli?"

The two immediately separated with flashes of red in their faces.

"A-Athrun!" Cagalli widen her eyes in great surprise for the least person she wanted to see her in such a humiliating position. "Yo-your back!" She gulped

Athrun didn't spoke a thing and looked at the two with curiosity. He looked at Cagalli first and then to Shinn. He doesn't know why but at the sight of the two and the scene he has just seen made him furious all of a sudden and confuse. Painful, that is all he could feel at the moment. If he wasn't raise as person who could control his emotions, he would have done such despicable things. But he was raise to be someone and he couldn't possibly blow it off because of some girl, because of Cagalli.

"Hey, Athrun right?" Shinn confirmed in a nervous manner. "It is not what your thinking. Uh…it was just ah…um an accident you see Cagalli here is about to hit me so I just defended myself and fell down." Shinn explained while he forced a smile in his face.

"Yah! That's right! You see, I was about to hit him when he charged right at me so we both fell unto the ground." Cagalli reposed. "See, it is just an accident, Athrun." She added standing up.

After standing up, Cagalli gave a hand for Shinn to stand up. Shinn looked at her quite baffled but he did accept her hand. By that, she helped him stood up. While helping him, Shinn could feel her grip squeezing his hand in pain and see cursing words in her mutter, _'Your surely dead!'_.

The sight he just witnessed angered him more and without warnings, he finally spoke. "I am not to meddle with your certain affairs Miss Hibiki and Mr. Asuka. I'll promise to keep my mouth shut of the scene I have just witnessed."

"WHAT!" Cagalli flared back. "We already explained everything and you still insist in what you have seen! Why are you saying these things?" She said demandingly while glaring at him fiercely.

Athrun didn't spoke a word and passed through Cagalli.

"Athrun!" She grabbed his hand.

"I didn't know you were this kind of a person." He smirked and left her with pure coldness in his eyes.

"Athrun…" She muttered concernedly.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!!!" A blonde stormed furiously while walking loudly on the hallways.

"Well, you couldn't do anything about it." Her brunette friend said. "Besides, anyone could possibly mistake the incident as something…"

"Well, he could have at least verified the facts before concluding!' The blonde came back with. "He is truly not the guy Lacus would want."

"You're the only one who doesn't want him Cagalli." Her brunette friend explained.

"Mir, On which side are you?"

"Neither."

"GRR!!!! He is so dead meat!!!" She flared.

* * *

She then set off to avenge her dignity when she bumps at one of her teachers. "Ms. Murrue?" She looked at her brown-haired teacher.

"Oh Cagalli, I have finally found you."

"Found me?" Cagalli looked at her questionably.

* * *

In the consultation room, where teachers consult there students about their grades and stuff concerning their school work, Cagalli and Ms. Murrue were having a tight discussion about Cagalli's grades in Chemistry.

"As you can see, your grades are continually failing in my subject." Ms. Murrue explained concernedly.

Cagalli was really surprised to the news she just heard and was too depressed to say anything. She was holding her hand tightly, as if squeezing it already.

"Cagalli, I do understand your situation but…" She wasn't able to finish when Cagalli suddenly interrupted.

"Ms. Murrue…Wha-what could I do to make my grades higher?" She asked desperately.

"I couldn't possibly give you a special project…but I can…"

"WHAT?" She looked at her eagerly.

"Well, if you will promise to pass the quiz next week, you could probably pass my subject." She explained.

"Pass the quiz?"

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Cagalli still have no idea on how to pass Ms. Murrue's quiz next week. She studied chemistry for a whole night and nothing seems to get in her head. She asked Kira several times to tutor her but he have to go somewhere else. She couldn't possibly ask her father and mother, for they are busy in their works. In short, she was alone in their house today and she is not fine with it. And of all the things on earth, she doesn't to be left alone. She doesn't know why, but she is that kind of person.

"Grr! This is so hard. I can't get it no matter what I do." She said angrily while she messed her hair up.

Shen then slump her head on the table and looked at the clock in front of her. "Time sure is slow…" She muttered.

She was about to fall from deep slumber when she heard the doorbell.

She woke up immediately, put her slippers and marched her way downstairs, for she was expecting Kira to arrive.

With high hopes, she suddenly opened the door and saw an unexpected personality. "YOU!" She looked at the person fiercely. "Why the hell are you here?!" She asked demandingly.

"Well, is that the way you welcome your visitors?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry if it ends at a cliff hanger…Well, be patient enough and read the next chapter, so for now bye! (I'm sleepy already…;0) **

**Please leave review. Pweety please?**


	6. Chapter 6: Ruby and Emerald

**A/N:**

**Again, it was a long update: D But then, I'll make up with you with this long chapter so please spare me P**

**Disclaimer: I will and never wished to own GS and GSD!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ruby and Emerald**

Upon opening the door, her widen in surprise. "YOU!" She looked at the person fiercely. "Why the hell are you here?!" She asked demandingly.

"Well, is that the way you welcome your visitors?" A man was revealed with messy black hair and crimson red eyes. He leaned closer to her with a smirk plastered on his face. "So this is the house of our fiery blonde princess." He teased with a large grin on his face. He then started observing her house, not minding the blonde flaring in anger in front of him.

She gritted her teeth, suppressed her anger, and tried to calm herself down of his mockery against her. For her, it was definitely a form of sarcasm; and obviously, she hates every word of it. "SH-Shi-Shinn!" She said while controlling her temper, although her hands were already in a tight clench. "I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO PLAY DUMB WITH YOU!" She threatened him in the most calming way she could have, but of course, she was already fuming in anger. "_SO Please_, tell me what you need." She then paused for a while to calm her senses. "And…" She paused again. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND MY HOUSE???!!!" This would make once eardrums explode in too much voice projection.

"Well, ah…" He lost his words upon feeling the dark aura enveloping her. 'It was really a bad remark…' He thought. He then rubs the back of his head, motioning his complete restlessness of her hot-temperedness. "Ah, Cagalli…" He gulped, in a way that he almost swallowed his entire throat. "I was just here…for my…" He paused to regain his composure or tenacity if that is what you call it. "Ma-my…" He couldn't speak any further when the blonde cut him off quite irritated of his stammered words.

"Shinn, please don't let me repeat myself." She twitched an eyebrow. "I am not in the mood to…" This time, it was Shinn turn to cut her off, quite vague.

"I-I ah…uhm…" He then started to do his usual habit, rubbing his head awkwardly. "Uhm…"

"SHIN, WILL YOU PLEASE SPIT IT OUT!!!" The blonde shouted. "You're making yourself dumber than you're usually done. "She remark sarcastically while crossing her arms on her chest.

This made him irritated and get on with his intentions. "OK! OK!" He raised his hands in defeat, although his face was remarkably in another mood, more like pissed for some sort. 'I would have said it earlier, if you have just not given me those flaring glares of yours and not to mention, to be anxious of the actions you might make!' He said to his mind quite annoyed.

"SO, what?!" The blonde raised an eyebrow of his slowness. "I still need to study, you know."

'Well, it is not my fault if you're too dense in studying.' He remark again in his mind. This was obviously seen through by the blonde before him. "Well, all I just want is my…" He was cut off by a smack on his face. And with great bewilderment, he looked at the blonde with her fist clenched, ready to hit him again. "What the!" He looked at the blonde confounded while touching his aching, now reddish cheek with a hand.

Then Cagalli looked at him with an evil grin plastered on her face. "Who is too dense, you dimwit!" She said while aiming again at Shinn.

"How could you read my mind?" He asked questionably while evading her attempts in hitting him; no, killing him. 'Did I?!' He thought while already shivering of the possibility.

"Shinn, what is the huge difference between a thought and a mutter?!" Cagalli asked sarcastically while continuing hitting him.

"Uhm…A mutter is almost a whisper but can be heard while…a thought is something inside your mind…and supposedly…can never be…heard…?" Then it hit him, he didn't think of it; he said it in a form of a mutter. 'Stupid! How could I forget that she has amazing hearing ears?!' He smacks his forehead.

"FOOL, then why the hell did you…" She was about to hit him with her finishing move when she suddenly tripped off, _again_…

But then it was more awkward, more disgusting, and not to mention…

* * *

Taking a look at his watch, that was saying it was already 3:00 in the afternoon, he sighed in dismay. "I am late…" He muttered. Looking at the window, he saw the figures of different kind of _normal_ houses, in _his term_. "So, this is where Kira and…_Cagalli_ are living." He emphasized the blonde's name in a mutter. Thinking of the blonde, a scene suddenly flashed in his mind.

* * *

_The sight he just witnessed angered him more and without warnings, he finally spoke. "I am not to meddle with your certain affairs Miss Hibiki and Mr. Asuka. I'll promise to keep my mouth shut of the scene I have just witnessed." _

"_WHAT!" Cagalli flared back. "We already explained everything and you still insist in what you have seen! Why are you saying these things?" She said demandingly while glaring at him fiercely._

_Athrun didn't spoke a word and passed through Cagalli._

"_Athrun!" She grabbed his hand._

"_I didn't know you were this kind of a person." He smirked and left her with pure coldness in his eyes._

"_Athrun…" She muttered concernedly._

* * *

He then touched his temple. 'What is happening to me?' He asked himself. 'Why am I being angered by such thing…And more importantly, _why her…_' He was still in a very confuse state on how the hell he managed to be cold to her, when he was really eager to be with her. How he hated the fact that she was actually in love with _his_ fiancée. Just thinking of it, makes him sick. (No offense everyone…D) Though, he still wishes to be with her; he also wishes to be away from her, far from her if possible. "Because if she's always there, then what will happen to the feelings I have abandoned long ago…" A very low mutter came from his lips. It is not even hearable to him, for it was said unconsciously, from the feelings he hid in the depths of his heart, the feelings he could never acknowledge, _his feelings for her_.

His mind was in a trance, when he spotted Kira's house, his destination for some sort. "Hmm…" He observed it quite well with his emeralds. "So, this is there house." He remarked.

"_Hey, Athrun!" Kira called while holding the telephone to his ears._

"_Uhm…What is it Kira…" Athrun asked awkwardly in the other line, like the incident that took place between him and Cagalli, was still crowding his mind. And this was really getting him annoyed, for he could no longer talk to Kira straightly. Of course, he was her brother after all, not only a sibling, but also a twin for peace's sake._

* * *

_Kira then started fiddling with the telephone line. "Ah…eh…Athrun, could I asked you something?" _

"_What is it?" Athrun asked curiously in the other line._

"_Well, you see…Cagalli is kinda laid back at the lesson in Chemistry…and…"_

* * *

He then took a sigh, while standing in front of the Hibiki residence. "What a quick move, he got me there." A small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

"_WHAT!" Athrun merely shouted in the telephone, after hearing Kira's pleading._

"_Oh, please Athrun…" Kira begged. "If only, I have a free time this Saturday, I could have tutored her. I swear!" He exclaimed frantically._

"_B-but!" Athrun was about to protest when Kira cut him off._

"_Cagalli really needs a tutor right now…And even though; she is kinda stubborn; she is still my sister." _

"_Kira, I would like too but." Again, he wasn't able to continue his statement._

"_Great!" Kira remarked with glee. "You are not only intelligent Athrun, but also a trusted friend!" Kira commented. "And also kind!" He added to add tension in his part._

"_K-kira!"_

_It looks like Kira wasn't even minding his protest. "Then come by our house..around..." He thought for a while. "Uhm…2:30 PM?" He didn't wait for a response from his idled friend. "Ok, then is settled. Bye now!" _

"_B-but, Lacus and I…have a…" He then sighed quite dismayed. "Never mind!" He then put back his telephone to its respective place._

* * *

Motioning the driver to go, he waved at him. "I'll just call if I'm about to leave."

"Yes, sir." The driver then vanished from his sight.

Turning his gaze, he then took another sigh at the house in front of him. Sighing is really a bad habit for him. He then walked towards the gate. When he was about to pushed the doorbell, he noticed that the gate was opened, so he pushed it gently.

Entering the so called house of the Hibikis, he heard some squabbling in the part of its garden. 'It is Cagalli's voice..." He thought warily. He then made his move closer to the noise, to the part of the garden. And to his surprise, there was Cagalli on top of Shinn, lying on the ground. "Ca-cagalli! Sh-shinn!" He was more than surprise to see this the second time around, and to such place too.

The two were really out of luck. The same situation, worse, the same persons, well, much worst! "A-Athrun!" the two called in unison as they both hastily get up from their humiliating position, with flashes of red painted on their faces.

"A-Athrun! It was an…" Cagalli tried to speak but Athrun cut her off before she could speak further.

"An accident? IS that what you're trying to explain, _again_?" He emphasized the word again, in a form of mockery. "Ms. Hibiki…" He started, but Shinn cut him off too.

"Ah eh…" He started. 'This is useless…explaining to him a two time event is like explaining nothing at all' He thought. He then turned his gazed to the blonde and rubbed the back of his head, again. "Hey, Cagalli…uhm…I just went here to get my Mp3 player…but it seems like…" He paused and quickly averted his gaze at Athrun, who is obviously taking it quite seriously and sadistically. "It could wait another time!" With a fake smile on his face, he densely walked away towards the gate.

Meeting with Athrun's eyes, saying 'You'll never see the light again.' he shivered from its coldness and immediately dashed from the exit. "See you later, Cagalli!" He shouted before disappearing from their sight.

Athrun after taking his eyes off the wary Shinn, then turned its icy glares towards the blonde. "He surely is not a man with dignity." He said in a form of contempt.

Cagalli just looked at him furiously. "Athrun, we are not doing anything!" She explained in the nth time. "And why the hell do you care!" She muttered grittily while unconsciously clenching her fist.

Sighing, he densely walked towards her with eyes as cold as before. "As I said, I am not to meddle with your affair."

"You just can't give up won't you?" She asked, annoyed of his obvious contempt against her. "You know, forget about it!" She flared while dusting her clothes from the dirt it absorbed from falling from the soil ground. "I just can't keep up with you from contemplating me." She said unexpectedly, because she never admits her defeat and by her statement, she claims it, her outmost defeat from the least person she wanted to lose.

Admitting her defeat was something new to him. She never admits a defeat and especially from him. So by her words, he started to suppress his feelings for now, _just for now_. For he also knew that his presence is not for that, it is for much better use. "And I am not here to scold you about it or to let you be abiding by it." It was still the same as before, icy glares, cold confrontation; except from the fact that he actually smirking at her.

Crossing her arms, she eyed him curiously. "Speaking of which, why are you here in the first place?"

Upon finally having a full view of her, his smirk became clearer. "Well, I'm just here to teach someone with low intelligence about chemistry." He teased in a more formal way that anyone could mistake it as a form of sarcasm. "Am I right, Ms. Hibiki?" He looked at her mischievously while leaning closer to her, causing her to blush contagiously.

"I-I what?!" She couldn't believe that he's the one who's going to teach her, someone who might even torture, or even…"Who the hell told you that I NEEDED your service, Athrun Zalla?!" She came back with while glaring at him.

Athrun raised his eyebrow and look at the blonde questionably. "Kira haven't told you?"

"K-KIRA!!!" She then promised herself to give him a piece of her new strength.

"Well, I have cancelled my date with Lacus just to teach you, so please be humble on what graces you have received today." His usual cockiness is taking him over again.

"WHAT!!!" She was about to say something about how could he take Lacus on a date, when a thought hit her. 'He is canceling it…for me?' Her striking eyes were becoming a little duller by the thought.

Noticing these changes, he suddenly patted her head. "Hey, I've cancelled it, so don't worry about Lacus having a date with me." He said nonchalantly. "You're so predictable as always." He remark with a slight smile on his face, although one may see that the coldness it bears, was still visible.

"I…am not worried about that…" She muttered quite frustrated, like the Cagalli he knew, that always have knack about Lacus getting the likes of me, was now being sentimental about his well-being. "It is just that…"

"Come on, we still have to study." He said while turning his back to her. "I have promised Kira that I'll let you pass your chemistry test." He said plausible while his hands are in his pockets.

"Hmm…" Her eyes can't seem to understand his gesture towards her nor will he let him understand. 'How could I understand you, when I can't even understand myself for being like this towards you…?"

* * *

He knew that she was a girl, but he also knew he was not that typical girl. Heck, even girls these days aren't like this. He can barely find his senses upon seeing the blonde's room. It was remarkably not her and most importantly, how it happens to be like this? It was all, "PINK!" He remarked solely to himself but the blonde was able to hear it loud and clear. "And stuff toys?" He added another irritating remark.

Cagalli who couldn't hold up her shame of her girly room, looked at her blue-haired visitor fiercely. "I am not the one who decorated this room!" She explained quite annoyed.

"I understand, Cagalli." He then smiled at her in the most scheming way.

"You do?" She looked at him quite propounded of his unusualness.

"That you have a girlish side after all. I mean is, it is just normal to love pink and to have stuff toys. It is actually usual…" He then paused and an evil grin appeared on his face. "_For little girls these days_." He said it syllabically, so the blonde could hear it loud and clear.

Cagalli, who could no longer hide her anger, rushed towards him and give him a piece of her mind; but consequently, he wasn't slow as Shinn, so he was able to dodge it quickly. "What the!"

"I am not Shinn, you know." He remarked sarcastically while he continues evading her attempts skillfully.

"So, you do know!" She flared back in a very pissed mood. "How could you pretend the Mr. Cold guy in every time you knew it was an accident?!" She asked while giving him her strongest punch.

Upon finally grasping her hand, his face became a little bit serious, but it was still have a smirk on it. "I'm just not used that you could be closed to other people besides me."

Finally regaining her senses, she couldn't believe that he said such words to her, to someone who is in love with her fiancée, to someone he just knew for a couple of months. "A-Athrun…" She muttered as she began to stare at his sincere emeralds. "I…" She was about to speak when he loosen his grip to her hand, causing her to feel awkward again. "Hmm…"

Turning his back at her, he then changes the topic. "Where do you want to start?"

"Wherever you want." She forced a fake smile on her face.

* * *

His tutoring service has passed and it was already time for her chemistry test. "Ose, I just gotta remember the things he told me." She muttered to herself.

"You really are confident to yourself, Cagalli." Her brunette friend remarked gleefully. "Have you finally figured out chemistry?" She asked dubiously.

"I couldn't possibly say that I'm good at it, but I actually can understand it, Mir." She said with red tainted on her face out of embarrassment.

"You're lucky that you have your brother to tutor you, well as for me…" Mir said quite frustrated.

Then, out of nowhere, a tan with blonde haired classmate of theirs interrupted. "Mir, you know that you could always talk to me about your hardships in chemistry." He said quite full of himself.

"Dearka, please stop putting yourself in the spot light. You are not even good in chemistry." Mir said in form of a matter- a- fact tone.

"Well, I didn't say I'll teach you. I'm gonna comfort you." He said with large grin on his face, just to be wiped by Mir's book that was smacked on his face, now reddish face. "M-Mir, I-I was just kidding."

"Yah right, whatever."

Cagalli, who was just watching the two, chuckled of their love hate relationship. 'Dearka is surely stupid.' She thought.

Then, turning her head at her seatmate, she saw Athrun wasn't still there. "Where could he be?" She muttered to herself.

"Ok class, settle down. The test is about to start." Ms. Ramius announced while piling up the papers.

The test was about to start when someone hastily opened the door of their classroom that got the immediate attention of everyone. "I'm sorry, Ms. Ramius; if I'm late." It was Athrun, and it looks like he was rather restless and rushed.

He then walked towards their teacher and gave her his late slip. "Ok Mr. Zalla, you can now take your seat."

He was walking towards his seat next Cagalli when his emeralds met her amber eyes. This was remarkably seen by two, the intense feelings surrounding them. Upon seating on his chair, he didn't say a word to the blonde beside him and avert his gazed outside the classroom instead.

'Athrun…'

* * *

_While studying for her next one on one quiz bee with her so called teacher, Athrun suddenly caught her surprise with his question. _

"_Do you still think that you're in love with Lacus…?" He asked out of nowhere, like he was really pointing out something; but she couldn't quite grasp it._

_She was really caught off-guard by his question and couldn't find words to say to him what she feels. 'Why is he asking such awkward questions? Why is he being like this all of a sudden...? And why am I being so uneasy about it?' She thought to herself._

_She can no longer reply when he erases the topic. "Never mind about it, just continue studying."_

* * *

"I couldn't find words to explain my feelings…" She muttered to herself, but this didn't escape to the ears of her blue-haired seatmate.

Hearing her mutter was really not unusual to him, but hearing what it was about, seems very unusual for him. His eyes that was forcibly fixed outside, was now glancing to her blonde seatmate with great bewilderment. "_Ca-Cagalli…?_"

* * *

**A/N:**

**If it is still short, goumen:D Well, I'll make sure I'll finish this story even though it is mostly like not. Oh well, for now; wait for the next update…Hopefully? And please review!!! (So at least I have something to cheer me up in continuing this fic :D) So by now, CHAO!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Frightening Observations

**A/N:**

**DULALALA LALALALA…I can't believe that this is even a song….LOL. But Ruka-pyon was so cute when he acted as Snow white :D And since then, I'm continually (still in the process) getting addicted to the song LOL…Oh well, please read and review :D**

**Disclaimer: I will and never wished to own GS and GSD!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Frightening Observations**

"_I couldn't find words to explain my feelings…" She muttered to herself, but this didn't escape to the ears of her blue-haired seatmate._

_Hearing her mutter was really not unusual to him, but hearing what it was about, seems very unusual for him. His eyes that was forcibly fixed outside, was now glancing to his blonde seatmate with great bewilderment. "Ca-Cagalli…?"_

* * *

After taking the exams, a certain blue-haired student is still in a trance about a certain statement he heard from his blonde seatmate. "Hmm…" He really couldn't quite grasp the meaning of it, and it was obviously bugging him in no end. 'Why am I always bothered of everything about her?' He thought while looking outside the window of their classroom.It was lunch time and he wasn't even aware of the certain fact, because of the thought that was crowding his mind. His curiousness was really getting over him, for his mind was really not this crowded with just one topic, especially if it is just about his blonde seatmate.

* * *

"_Hey Athrun, we are going ahead to the canteen to save some seats." Mir said to the obviously spacing out blue-haired student. "And…" Mir wasn't able to continue when the blonde suddenly…_

"_And go to Lacus…" She said without hesitant. "Meet with her and have a lunch together…" She added while looking at the surprise Athrun, who obviously didn't take it very well._

"_Cagalli?" Mir looked at her friend peculiarly. 'I thought she hated the fact that Athrun is Lacus fiancé?' She wondered of the sudden change of heart of her friend._

"_Don't worry about us…" Cagalli smiled forcefully. "You should have some time with Lacus more…and I know that we will just intrude you with it…"_

_His spacing out was surely disrupted by her unusual attitude, but listening to her say such things is even harder for him. "I'll do what I want." He said snobbishly while turning away from the blonde. _

"_Hmm…"_

* * *

His trance was disrupted when someone tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Athrun." Upon looking at the figure, it revealed a girl with short red hair and blue eyes. (hey, I don't know what the color of Lunamaria's eyes, just tell me if it is wrong…:D) She is smiling at him with such sweet face with a tint of red in each of her cheek. "Could you help me with the student council works?" She asked.

He was quite propounded at first, but as a member of the student council, he must help them with his outmost abilities. And of course, that includes helping the president herself. "Uhm…yah…" He nodded unsurely.

* * *

"Whew! The test is finally over!" A blonde said in relief to her brunette friend, while stretching her arms.

She smiled meekly at her friend. "Yes, I'm glad it was over…and hopefully…we could pass…"

"I'm sure that we will both pass!" The blonde cheered her friend up with a wide grin plastered on her face. "Mir, believe in yourself!" She patted the back of her friend

Her friend just gave her a meek smile.

The two were walking along the corridor when the saw the sight of their pink-haired friend, which smile can not be compared with anyone, so sweet and caring. "Cagalli! Mir!" She called her friends while waving at them cheerfully.

"Lacus?"

They both walk toward their friend.

"Hey, Lacus. Where's Zalla?" Cagalli asked, curious of the sudden non-availability of her so called rival, sadistic mentor, and worst enemy. "Did he…" She was about to tell her if he said anything about the tutoring thing, when she was fortunately saved by her quick answer.

"Ah…Athrun?" Her blue eyes seems to reflect her unusualness, but was quickly erased by the sweet smile she gave them. "He said that has some things to do at the student council…so he isn't going to have lunch with us…" Cagalli can obviously see her dismay, but she couldn't just barge in to her friend's life, especially when she also feels uneasy of the certain fact. But the fact still pisses her off. 'That Athrun! What is he trying to pull now?! And here I am, making way for him to be with Lacus!' She gritted her teeth unconsciously.

"Athrun is sure busy in the student council." Mir said with an obvious smirk in her face. "Neh, Lacus?' She elbowed her friend playfully.

"What do you mean by your statement, Mir?" The pink-haired princess asked curiously with her face looking quite restless of the certain meaning of her friend's statement.

Cagalli folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at her friend upon hearing something about her bestfriend's fiancé. "Mir, what the hell are you trying to imply by your statement?" She asked almost demandingly.

The wary eyes of her friends didn't escape her sight and her smirk became clearer to the two. "You see…I heard that Lunamaria Hawk or also known as our student council president have an eye on our Athrun here…" She said with great interest to the reaction of her friends, especially the pink-haired one. "Well, it is just a rumor…" She added while walking away from them densely, waiting for their immediate reaction to the certain thing.

'Athrun…It couldn't be…_last time_' Lacus could easily tell what Mir was referring to, but she wasn't able to react immediately when her blonde friend suddenly flared up that halted any attempts she could have done herself.

"WHAT! That complete _jerk_ cheated on Lacus with _Lunamaria_!" The blonde suddenly mused with pure anger reflected in her amber eyes while a murderous aura gushed out from her. "That arrogant fool!" She muttered grittily.

"Uhm…Cagalli…I wasn't talking that far…" The brunette sweatdropped of the unexpected turn of events. 'I was just trying to tease Lacus a bit…I really didn't expect Cagalli to be worked up for…especially when it is about Athrun…This is really getting out of hand…' She thought nervously. "I was just trying to joke around…" But for her great dismay, Cagall was nowhere of sight.

"Cagalli…" Lacus could swear that something was unusual with Cagalli and she doesn't know what. Then, with the scene she just witness a sudden heat crumbled inside of her, the feeling of insecurity and almost as if jealousy. 'Why am I feeling these things towards them…?' She thought.

* * *

'That Athrun! The nerve of that guy to cheat on Lacus! He isn't even that deserving to be with her! And what the hell…Luna isn't even worth it. There isn't even one special quality that woman could have!' She said loudly in her mind while storming in the hallways to find her victim, Athrun Zalla. 'Yes, she might be girly and a little bit pretty...and she _may_ also be cute… somehow… but…I don't think Athrun likes that kind of women…Does he?' Upon thinking of the possibilities, she immediately erased it in her mind. 'Why am I even thinking? This is Athrun of course! He is definitely unworthy of Lacus' love…_but_…'

"_I have cancelled my date with Lacus just to tutor you…"_

"_I am not used… that you're being close to another guy besides me."_

"_Do you still think that you love Lacus?'_

"_Cagalli…_"

Recalling her conversation with her blue-haired seatmate, she couldn't quite figure it out on how she was able treasure every word he had said to her. "Athrun, you dummy…" She muttered while she stopped on her tracks.

* * *

"Here are the paper works that needed to be done." Lunamaria handed Athrun a pile of papers. "I'm sorry if I had to put you to so much trouble, Athrun…" She said pretentiously while consciously holding the hands of her blue-haired companion.

"Ah…Uhm…It is alright actually…It is my duty anyways…" He shrugged while he smiled meekly at the aggressive action of Lunamaria. 'This would really be tiring…I hope Lacus is doing fine…and Cagalli…I…" He took a sigh upon thinking about the blonde girl.

* * *

Outside the student council room, at one of its windows, Shinn stared at the two figures quite jealous and gloomy at the same time, while hiding his presence from the two. "That Zalla…He is sure lucky to touched Luna's hand!" He muttered desperately.

"Shinn?" Someone called his attention.

'Ca-cagalli!" He was surprised to see the outrageous blonde staring at him warily.

"What the hell are yo…" She was cut-off by Shinn, who immediately covered her mouth with his hand and took her in his arms, to be able to conceal themselves.

"Stupid! Are you trying to expose us?" He hushed his acquaintance, who is obviously taking it quite absurd and not to mention questionable for her.

Shinn's hand was blocking her air supply that she couldn't breathe anymore, so without any warnings, she bit his hand hardly. "OUCH!!!" Shinn screamed mutest as possible. "Hey!" He complained of the blonde sudden and violent reaction.

The blonde just sigh of his ignoble attitude towards women. "You are just as pathetic as ever!" She said straightforwardly. "Shinn…" Her tone was quite unpredictable for Shinn yet sadistic in its tone. "Why would I stalk like you?!" She asked quite oblivious of the certain fact Shinn was referring to.

Shinn immediately covers her mouth again upon realizing her voice was getting high. "SHhhh…." He hushed her up. "Cagalli, will you please shut up!" He commanded the fiery blonde. 'Why did It end up like this…" He then looked at the blonde who was ready to blow of the sight she saw inside the student council room. "Hm?" He then looked at the window. And with his great dismay, Luna was leaning to Athrun, who was really shocked in the process. 'Why is Luna in Athrun's arms?'

"Tha-that Athrun! How could he?!" Shinn was about to burst in anger when it was Cagalli's turn to hush him up.

"Hey, don't get too fire up!" She commanded. "It was just an accident, dummy!"

"Huh?" Shinn looked quite bewildered of the blonde's statement. 'Then, why the hell is she staring at them murderously?' He wondered of the sudden calmness of the blonde.

Noticing the irritating stare of Shinn, she threw him a death glare with an evil smirk to partner it. 'Just try and comment something and you're dead.'

Her thoughts were really readable for him. 'I won't talk. I won't talk.' He waved his hands in defeat.

'But then…why the hell are they still together?!' Cagalli asked herself quite angered of the certain scene. 'Athrun, if you don't release her now; you're going to be surely toasted.'

* * *

"Uhm…"

'This is the moment I have been waiting for…Athrun…' Lunamaria savor the moment of her dreams. 'His warmth…his fragrance…Oh, how I wish this will last forever…" She continued dreaming _obviously_…

"Uhm…Lunamaria?" Athrun was really uncomfortable of their position right now, but to his dismay, Lunamaria was still not snapping to reality.

"Athrun, let's stay like this for a while…" Lunamaria muttered unconsciously, while still leaning on Athrun like glue.

Hearing those words, he took a deep sigh. "Lunamaria…the teachers are coming…" He faked out.

"What!" Finally, she snapped. 'Where?" She looked at the surroundings hastily.

"I'm just joking." Athrun confessed. "You were spacing out and I don't know what to do…"

Hearing his words, her face suddenly turned red. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Ah…Don't worry…it's alright." He shrugged. 'Although, it was truly unexpected and troublesome…'

* * *

"So, it was all an accident…" Shinn took a sigh.

"Yes, it was obviously an accident and Lunamaria was obviously flirting with Athrun here." She said sarcastically without considering the possible reaction of Shinn, who is obviously taking it seriously.

"Please stop making Lunamaria the flirt here!" He snapped.

"Well, it is quite obvious…Shinn Asuka…" She provoked him quite well with her smirk and sarcasm. "She is a flirt as ever…obviously making a move on Athrun here, _who is the fiancé of my bestfriend, Lacus Clyne_."

Shinn, who couldn't hold it any longer, said a very revolting remark. "You of all people shouldn't say such things, Cagalli."

"Wha…what the hell are you talking about?" She questioned him furiously.

"I knew it all along…" His smirk became wider. "That you and that Athrun guy have a secret relationship…So am I right or am I right?" He said quite positive of himself. 'Hmp. It was quite obvious…Athrun was angry every time he saw us together and you were always worried sick when he is angry…_I'm a smart or am I that smart?_'

Her brows twitched and her hands clenched in anger as she hears Shinn's way of provoking her. "Shinn, are trying to say that I am traitor to my friend? That I am having a relationship with that despicable guy? Ha?" She eyed him furiously. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MESS WITH ME, _SHINN_???!!!" She dared wrathfully.

Shinn gulped upon seeing the dangerous intent on the blonde's eyes. "Ca-cagalli…I was just stating ma-my observations…" His voice was evidently stammered. "And…why would I mess with you? I can ki-eep a secret…you do know that…"

She doesn't know why but hearing his dumb explanation kind of made her a little wary of her actions. "Observations?" She raised an eyebrow at the Shinn, who is withdrawing with their conversation by moving as far as possible from her. "SHINN!" She called angrily.

"Hah?"

She took a sigh to calm herself up. "What do you mean by your observations?" She asked curiously.

'Whew, she seemed to calm down a bit. But…why does she sound quite oblivious of the fact…' He wondered. "Well, the truth is…I don't know myself but the two of you seem quite familiar with each other…and it seems more than friendship if you ask me…" he confessed unsurely of his statement.

Cagalli was really struck by Shinn's words that she can't quite figure it how the hell he manage to say such things to her when she was visibly exposing her hatred towards Athrun. And by his words, it seems like they were close enough to be in a relationship. "Shinn, are you sure of what you are saying?" Her voice was struggling for some sort. 'I couldn't have possibly made a mistake in my actions…haven't I?'

He raised an eyebrow at blonde who was obviously taking it quite unusual and evidently seriously. "Isn't it obvious? You two were always together, more than Lacus could have been with Athrun. At first, I thought it was kind of a friendly acquaintance, but after certain events I have now acknowledged your relationship." He said straightforwardly.

"Acknowledge?" Cagalli snapped. "It was not even a relationship to be called with!" She doesn't know why but his statement has hit a nerve. 'This guy…I was really worried then just to find out of his stupidity is really annoying!' She gritted her teeth.

"But it was obvious, Cagalli!" He came back with. "Athrun was always jealous when I'm with you and you were always struggling for his forgiveness frantically!" He explained while preparing to be hit by the blonde.

'Frantically struggling for his forgiveness?' His words seem to hit every nerve Cagalli ever had. "I am struggling for his sake? Is that what you mean?" She asked dubiously and quite baffled at the same time. 'And him…jealous…_No way!_'

"Ah…Ha?" He was quite surprised not to receive any punches from her but his reaction was quite delayed though.

A punch is received. "OUCH!" For she came back from the reality, _quite angry_

'What the hell are you saying!!! I will never beg for the person's forgiveness, you imbecile!!!" Her eyes were glaring at him fiercely. "How could you say such things?!"

"As I said before…" He wasn't able to complete his statement when someone suddenly interrupted their little argument.

"Cagalli? And….Shinn…?" This cold voice seems to send unwanted foreboding for the blonde. "What…are you doing here?" It asked sternly. ( demandingly)

Cagalli couldn't quite muster to blink or to move for a second as she saw the figure in front of her. "A-Athrun…" He was obviously staring down at her, furiously.

* * *

**A/N:**

**End the chapter with a cliff hanger and be happy with it :D**

**Please review…that is all I can ask **

"**Trust me guyz summer is not worth it…it sucks!!!!!" (the truth is I'm already bored with my life…no beach, no vacation…just the house and me… sigh)**


	8. Chapter 8: Some Twisted Turn of Events

**A/N:**

**Warning: Major OOC in this chapter. I can't even stand to read it again after typing it. It is made due to so much boredom in my life so spare me it is like this…**

**Disclaimer: I never want to own GS and GSD…coz Athrun and Cagalli didn't end up together…I might kill the writer if I own it…**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Some Twisted Turn of Events**

"_As I said before…" He wasn't able to complete his statement when someone suddenly interrupted their little argument._

"_Cagalli? And….Shinn…?" This cold voice seems to send unwanted foreboding for the blonde. "What…are you doing here?" It asked sternly. ( demandingly)_

_Cagalli couldn't quite muster to blink or to move for a second as she saw the figure in front of her. "A-Athrun…" He was obviously staring down at her, furiously._

* * *

'B.U.S.T.E.D.' Shinn thought as he is continually figuring out a way to explain their status. 'I'm dead…If he founds out about us… stalking them…I'm dead!!!'

"A-Athrun!" Cagalli called again, nervously. "Uhm…" She bit her lower lip and turn her dead to Shinn, who is obviously sneaking out of the scene. "Shinn!" She called menacingly while pulling him over.

Shinn just gave her a pitiful look. "I was just looking for my wallet?" He gave an obvious lie.

"Why you!" Cagalli threatened menacingly.

Their little discussion was again disrupted by Athrun, who seems to be reprimanded at the situation. "Cagalli…" He called while still staring at her with his cold glares.

"Athrun, we are not doing anything." Shinn replied hastily for the blonde, who is still in the process of restraining herself. "We are not stalking or anything…We just accidentally meet here. You know…coincidences do happen…" He explained idiotically spilling their true motives, but Athrun being concerned more about the blonde didn't bother to listen to what Shinn had just said. This was fortunately for Shinn though, even though being sadly excluded in the scene.

After hearing what Shinn said about them, she could no longer looked at Athrun straightly at the eye. "I-I…"

'_Why is he looking at me with those cold eyes of his? Why is he always angry at me when I'm with Shinn? It's almost as if he is jealous or something…But…_'

"Cagalli." Being enraged by the scene, the third time around, and being curious of the sudden unusualness of the blonde, he suddenly grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged her to some place. He doesn't even mind the people looking at them curiously and just continued dragging the wary blonde.

* * *

"Hey, what the hell are you doing Athrun?!!!" She asked persistently while attempting to get away from his grasp.

But he didn't even bother to look at her and continued dragging her to some unknown place.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP AND TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!!!" She shouted at him demandingly while releasing her arm from his grasp forcefully.

They both stop from their tracks and found themselves at the back of the school. Nobody was there but them, and the severe silence shut the two up from their quarrel. They just looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak first.

'_What the hell is he thinking? And why is he that serious all of a sudden….His eyes are not cold. They are…_' Cagalli wondered while examining the platonic figure in front of her. _'They are quite anxious…'_

Athrun then broke the silenced and looked at the fiery blonde concernedly. "Cagalli…" He started but was unable to continue because of the blonde's sudden interruption.

"Stop with that concerned act and just say what you need to say!" She demanded while folding her arms on her chest. In her mind, she just couldn't imagine herself in such scenario with him of all the people..

Athrun was quite revolted to hear any unwanted interruptions from her. Without thinking things over, he said a very repulsive remark to the blonde unintentionally. "Hot tempered woman…" He mumbled unaware of the blonde's hearing skills.

"What did you say?!" She asked furiously while glaring at him with her all known death glare.

"Nothing." He said under his breath.

"Jerk!" She came back with.

"Blonde tomboy…" He retorted nonchalantly, without minding the fuming blonde in front of him

"Unreasonable dictator!"

"Stubborn…"

A nerve ticked off from Cagalli's brain. "Weirdo!"

'Weirdo? When did I become a weirdo?!' He asked himself furiously of the blonde's choice of words. Although angered by the blonde statement, he didn't even show any sign of irritations. "Simple minded idiot…" He said without losing his composure

Then, the bickering continues…

"Moron!"

"Clumsy…"

"Snub!"

"Childish brat..." He petted her head to partner his sarcasm.

"Don't touch me, you low life Scumbag!" She brushed his hand off her.

A smirk was seen in Athrun's face, marking his victory "Lacus' diehard fan…" His evil smile grew larger upon seeing the blonde's reaction.

"Why you!" She cursed under her breath. "I am not a diehard fan!" She argued with.

Athrun's smirk didn't fade and his composure is truly impenetrable. "Then, what do you call yourself, a stalker?"

Again, he called her a stalker and this really pisses her off. "I AM NOT A STALKER; YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD!!!" She retorted fiercely, with eyes ready to eat its prey.

'Again, her choice of words is really ticking me off. She is just too childish!' Her words really got him in the mood he never wishes to have. Anger. "At least, I am not that arrogant with reality and always stick with my so called bestfriend; if you even have the nerve to call her one!" He just burst out of anger.

'He didn't just say that!' She couldn't quite gather all her senses upon hearing his sudden burst. His words were really harsh for her, that she hasn't had the chance to react immediately. Her eyes were just staring. Shock, bewildered and frustrated at the same time.

Seeing her appearance right now, he was really guilt ridden of his actions and words. "I-I…Cagalli, I didn't mean that….I'm sorry…." He tried to show his deepest regret, in whatever awful remarks he has said about the blonde. "I was just angry that time that I was not thinking clearly. You know, when people are angry they tend to say awful words…"

"How…" She spoke. "How could you say such things when you don't know anything!" She yelled at him with her outmost projection of her now fragile voice. Her voice was different from before, it was awfully a mixture of cries and hatred. "YOU!!!" She directed her glare of detestation towards Athrun while roughly pulling his collar to her tight grasp. "I thought you were different…." Her eyes became duller, yet the flow of tears hasn't ended in its conceiving calmness. "I know that we always fight and all… But I thought that during those times, we were having a time to know each other…I thought, you were not like them, who thought of me as Lacus' tail!" She continued but with different features in her face. Resentment. "Yes, I like Lacus. I adore her. She's perfect, not like me! That is why; I fell in love with her. I wanted to picture myself just like her. I wanted to be like her!!!"

"Cagalli…" Athrun couldn't muster to say longer than saying her name, for he knew that he have truly damage a part of her. "I…"

"But with all her features, it was not enough for me to befriend her. It was her qualities that I like about her. She was there when I needed someone. She opened a door for me to be accustomed with other people. Even though a loner, she still insisted to be my friend. And that is why I like her a lot!"

In his emeralds, he saw an all new Cagalli. Someone who is fragile and weak. Someone who is so dependent to her friend. This sudden outburst that started in a stupid quarrel, was the most stupidiest thing he has ever done. Seeing her like this was enough for him to regret everything that happened. He tried to caresses her face, but her hands immediately brushed it off.

"I don't need any of your sympathy." She glared at him. "You say that I'm arrogant when you yourself are the same. How pitiful, we were just the same and yet we still insist in ourselves that we were different."

Her words seem to give a knack to him. 'We were…just the same…'

* * *

Not far away from the two, a pink-haired student heard the whole conversation, and it seems to terribly affect her. "Cagalli…"

"_Yes, I like Lacus. I adore her. She's perfect, not like me! That is why; I fell in love with her. I wanted to picture myself just like her. I wanted to be like her!!!"_

"I never knew how you felt…" The revelation of Cagalli's secret to her was really a great shock, but it was out of her hand, the things man can't control. "But…I have to something…"

* * *

In their class, the foreboding feeling was setting a fire among their classmates, as the two just sat on their respective chairs, with greet intensity among them.

"What is this feeling?" Mir asked Dearka curiously. She was feeling a little anxious and scared all of a sudden for the two personalities. "It seems like we're in hell in this tremendous aura surrounding the place.

"Hmm…It seems kinda weird too…everyone is feeling it." They both scan the place.

"This is really uneasy…"

"Is there a black plague among us?"

"Gosh, my spine is shivering for an unknown reason…"

"Please, let me live!!!"

"God, I don't want to die yet! I'm too young!!!"

"Shit! I forgot to do my homework!" Someone suddenly screamed

That someone surely got a smack on his head for ruining the mood. "You idiot!"

"WHAT!!! There is a homework!!!" Dearka as an official idiot, asked.

"Idiot, why worry…You don't even do your assignments even if it is placed in front of you." Yzak said knowingly of Dearka's laziness.

"Ah…you're right. I don't do assignments." Then, he let out a laugh idiotically.

"Stupid, he was trying to offend you, dumbass!" Mir pointed out.

"Really? HEY!!!"

"I don't know if I should call it a late reaction or just plain stupidity…" Mir sighed

"Well, we do know he is hopeless, so I'll go with the stupid." Yzak voted sarcastically.

"You're too high of yourself Yzak. Have you done your assignment?" Meer asked sarcastically to overthrow Yzak's act of superiority.

"Are you trying to place me with Dearka?" He asked knowing she was trying to test him with her wits, even though she doesn't have one. "For your information, it is an A+ assignment so shut the hell up." He said confidently.

Meer was not near her evilness. "Well, I'm hoping that your assignment will reach at least the passing grade. Knowing you, you'll just make a fool out of yourself as always." She smiled demonically with her all known menacing eyes.

Yzak always lose to Meer in their arguments. But this time, he was surely going to win. "I'll show you…you little…" He cursed.

But unfortunately for him, their English teacher, Ms. Talia has finally arrived with a small box in her hand and a pile of papers in the other.

"Goodmorning everyone!" She greeted while putting her things in the table. "I'm terribly sorry if I'm a little late. It's just that I'm trying to find a good story for your play in the 1st week of July." She explained. And in the great dismay of her students, another memorization of lines and money to be spent.

"I was trying to save my money for my date…"

"My mother will be a blabbing machine when I get home."

"I hate plays; nobody even tries to watch any of it."

"Yes, it is such a waste of time."

"Everytime there's a play, everyone is forced to work for the production, just to see yawning audience."

"Hey, hey! Students! Don't be too down. I know this play would be a click! Especially if you hear the story you're going to play." Their teacher got most the attention from this.

The students opened all their ears for the title of the play their going to take part to.

"Sleeping Beauty!" She said excitingly.

"What!"

"It is a grade school play!"

"Boring!!!"

"A fairy tale? Isn't that embarrassing for us highschoolers to present?"

"Yeah! Isn't there anything else?"

"It's a play for kids!"

"Nobody will ever watch such stupid play!!!"

"Hey, it isn't that bad guys…" Ms. Talia tried to calm her students when someone hit her with a rolled paper, followed by other rolled papers.

Receiving such awful comments was the least she could come through, but throwing rolled papers at her was enough. "STOP, LOOK AND LISTEN YOU IMBECILES!!!!" She commanded fiercely. "YOU WILL COME THROUGH THIS PLAY WITH ME, AND YOU WILL MAKE EVERYONE EJOY IT. IF ANY OF THE SPECTATORS FELT UNHAPPY ABOUT THE PLAY THEN LET'S MEET IN HELL. GOT IT!" She explained vigorously.

* * *

"Ok class, you may now pick your director for the play." Ms. Talia opened a nomination.

Th students followed her orders without complaints, seeing her monstrous form when angry, they bowed never to offend her again.

"I vote for myself." Yzak flipped his hair confidently. "No one can lead the class better than me, for I am the most trustful student in here" Self-proclaimed…

"Uhmm…ok…anyone else?" She asked.

But no one was in the right mind to vote anyone else, especially when Yzak is eyeing on them.

Well, Meer wasn't affected though. With a menacing smile, she spoke her vote. "I vote for my darling Mr. Zalla!" She nominated exaggeratedly.

By the mention of his name, he got back from reality. "What" He asked dubiously.

"Well Mr. Zalla, you'll be the director for this play." Ms. Talia explained.

He nodded and accepted the position. "Uhm ok…"

"WHAT!!!" Yzak objects. "There isn't even a voting yet! Why are you placing him as the director?!"

"Well, your classmates seem to point him out as you director…" She exclaimed.

"YOU!!!" Yzak gritted his teeth out of frustration.

"Well, your embarrassment was truly magnificent." Meer said sarcastically to Yzak.

"Just shut up!"

* * *

Then, the set of positions was taken…

"Now, for the characters we will have a drawlots." Ms. Talia directed the students to get a small paper from the box.

As Yunna received his paper, a big "Oh yes" was plastered on his face. "This is my lucky day!!!" He started to act freaky again that caught the attention of all his classmates.

"So, who got the role of the Prince Philip?" Ms. Talia asked.

Yunna jumped from his seat and boasted that he is the prince, although he far more useful as beast, if it was Beauty and the beast. "Well, I'm truly honored to be the prince, for the paper itself speaks of my beauty as a handsome prince who will rescue a damsel in distress." He talked conceitedly.

"I never wanted to be rescued if he was my prince!" Meer looked at her paper, saying she was Aurora. 'I have to exchange it with someone…Uhm who could I exchange with!' She dreadfully cursed the moment she got the paper.

Cagalli was about to open her paper when it flew out of her grasp. "Hmm?"

Seeing the scene, Meer pretended to lose her paper right beside Cagalli's paper. "Oh!" She acted. "My paper!" She then switched Cagalli's paper with hers, making Cagalli Aurora.

"Here." She smiled at her deceitfully while giving her paper to Cagalli.

"Uhmm…thank you…" Cagalli was quite bewildered upon seeing Meer being kind to her. "What's wrong with her?" She asked herself. "Is she sick or something?"

After her great plan, she then slowly opened her paper reading "Maleficent", the main villain in Sleeping beauty. Meer was about to burst from anger upon reading her stolen role from Cagalli. "This is not my lucky day!"

"Then, who got the role of Aurora, the main character in sleeping beauty?" Ms. Talia asked.

And right that moment, Cagalli was shivering from so much pressure. Meer's paper was now in her hands, the role of Aurora. "What the! I'M SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!" She screamed frantically that made the eardrums of her classmates' withdraw in an instant. 'This is not happening!!!' She then turn her gaze at the disgusting smile of Yunna Seiran fixed on his face. "I'm dead…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, I was planning to put the play later on but I guess I just run out of ideas…and about having sleeping beauty as a play…hmm…I guess I hate that story that's why I put it here…(just joking:D) Hmm…lastly about the leading characters, aren't they perfect? Hihihihi just joking again…just stay tuned for the next update.**

**Wait till the next time a got bored :D Actually have a free time…See yah…**


	9. Chapter 9: The Start of a Nightmare

**A/N:**

**What? I'm bored, so I updated… Isn't really boring when there are so many things to do? Oh well, I'm starting to get a hang in my last year as a highschooler. WEEEEE!!! I could already get out at my school! Just kidding, I'll miss all the stupid policies and in need of an attention unit heads in our school. Oh, I almost forgot, I'll surely miss my teachers who loves failing students, love them. They always make a life of hell for their students, especially during passing of requirements. I think college life is freer than high school life, right? If it isn't; please tell me and I'll never graduate in high school. (Of course, I'm kidding! My dad will kill me if I don't graduate!) Well, aside from the mount of useless paper works, I guess everything in 4****th**** year seems a little bit nostalgic upon thinking of graduating. Anyways, of all my blabbering and harsh comments about my school, teachers, and unit heads; I'll say to you, for me, this is the best time of my life. The people I stated above are the very best persons I have grew attached with. They were the people who have cultivated me to be the person as I am today, so I thanked them for all this things. (Owe, if only they can read this: D)**

**Disclaimer: Even though my long blabbering has already taken most of the part in the story; GS and GSD are still not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Start of a Nightmare**

Armed finely with strong bronze, with a sheathed sword stuck tight on his armor, a princely knight with purple hair dyed flimsily; find his way in the room of thy princess Aurora. After enduring the wrath of bewitching of Maleficent, he has now come at last to save thy princess from everlasting sleep.

He then walked towards the sleeping blonde princess that was nested comfortably on a bed of roses. He then knelt beside her bed and observes the features of his dearest princess, who has slept for almost an eternity. Then, with his heart great contentment, his eyes widen in astonishment.

Her beauty was beyond compared that rumors were proved to be true from what he have heard of thy princess that was sleeping soundly in the depths of the cursed palace. Her blonde hair was smooth and silk, her skin was like of sunshine, and how perfect her peaceful face could be; if only such beauty was not wasted with such long sleep.

Observing her was not enough for the gallant Prince Philip as he strokes her hair and caresses her smooth skinned face with his warm hands. "How beauty have betrayed my eyes; now seeing such being wasted by just sleeping for all thy life. Oh princess! How evil could that witch can be to grant you such an evil gift!" His anger grew, upon remembering Maleficent wickedness against thy peaceful kingdom.

"But now I come to thee, to my dearest princess and her beloved kingdom. Though shall now relief the curse that was set upon on that dreadful day." He gently closed his eyes and leaned nearer to thy rosy lips of the enchanted princess. "With this kiss, shall I grant you, yours and everyone's freedom from thy evil witch's spell; and therefore will I entrust you with my heart that have been yours all along till the end." He then gently pressed his lips towards the blonde princess, **'causing a loud smooch to be heard'. **

Upon opening her eyes…from such nightmare…

**Y+++++++++U++++++++++C++++++++++K++++++++++++++++++**

"NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed by the wary blonde, upon dreaming of the most disgusting dream she ever had. Sweating and panting, she held her chest tight with her grasp. Her eyes just gave its great shock to whatever she had dreamt about, while continuing to give out all her negatives in her body. "This is not happening…" She muttered while panting. "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!!" She hardly slump her back against her bed.

She stared at her pink colored ceiling that was fancily decorated by flowers, reflecting af the things that just happened in her life. "This isn't happening…" She muttered again. "_With…this…kiss_…" She thought but immediately erased it upon seeing the purple haired freak stealing her first kiss. "I will never let that freak kiss me!!!" She immediately rose on her bed. "But…" But immediately fell again, upon setting thoughts about the play. "I…"

* * *

And right that moment, Cagalli was shivering from so much pressure. Meer's paper was now in her hands, the role of Aurora. "What the! I'M SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!" She screamed frantically that made the eardrums of her classmates' withdraw in an instant. 'This is not happening!!!' She then turns her gaze at the disgusting smile of Yunna Seiran that was remarkably fixed on his face. "I'm dead…" 

"Well, Cagalli! I'm really happy that you have picked Aurora's paper. I know that you could do your role just as good as the character herself." Their English teacher, Ms. Talia spoke with outmost confidence with her students.

"But…Ms. Talia…" She tried to exclaim herself, but her teacher's smile just grew wider that halt her from doing so.

"What is it, my dearest Cagalli?" She asked with her smile that can be deceived to be a demonic warning. "Cagalli?" She asked again to pressure the wary blonde.

"I…" She started but it seems like goose bumps started to crawl from her sensitive skin.

Then, she looked at her classmates who have all their attention to her speech. 'What is this feeling? I feel so pressured with their eyes staring at me…Are they really planning to make me act as Aurora?!" And with such coincidence, her amber eyes suddenly set upon a pair of menacing blue eyes. "Meer!" She gritted her teeth while having a tight fight of glares with Meer. 'I ever so cursed the moment I have thought of your deceiving kindness!' She unconsciously clenched her fist, upon remembering the wretchedness of Meer's trick.

'I'm sorry Cagalli, but I rather be evil as Maleficent, than let that freak touch even an inch of my smooth skin.' As of telepathy, they exchange an unnoticeable argument.

Like reading her mind, Cagalli was about to burst from Meer's impure intents. 'I will surely make you pay a hundred times more with this humiliation!' She gave her one last glare of fury.

With a flip of her long silk pink hair, she said "We'll let's see about that." And ends it with an irritating smirk.

The telepathic argument was interrupted when their teacher suddenly spoke. "Cagalli, what is it that you wanted to say?" Her teacher asked the nth time.

"I…" She cleared her throat before speaking her next statement. Pressured, sweat seems to have leaked throughout her body because of too much heat disturbingly forming inside of her. And her stomach felt like anxiously in pain whenever she tried to speak. It felt like a mixture of different kinds of sickness, yet it was only because she was so damn tense. "I…I…I…"

She scanned the classroom, and surely, they were all staring at her. "I'm sorry…I think I can't act as Aurora…coz I really don't have any experience in acting." She said with a frown; and, dismay is visible in her tone.

"Hmm… Giving up so easily?" Someone suddenly assumed mockingly.

Then, in her horror, a pair of intimidating green eyes watched her downfall. "You…" She just couldn't believe his overwhelming power over her. "What did you just said?" She asked.

His smirk became more annoying than it is. "Ms. Talia, I think Cagalli is not even capable to express herself to everyone, or so I say have a disease called stage fright; but nonetheless her talent is not enough for us to reach our goal, so it is just logical for us not to make her act as Aurora and pick a more qualified person to be the leading character. That is what I feel as the assigned director for this project, so please consider my suggestion." He ended with a slight glint of mockery in his face.

Her eyes narrowed in contempt to the words Athrun just said. 'Is he trying to test me? Is he trying to test my abilities and mentality? He is obviously stepping on my dignity. Degrading me in front of the class is the most unforgivable thing to do to me! And now, I shall prove my worth to everyone and especially to this…to this cold hearted person!'

"So Ms. Talia, have you considered my suggestion?" Athrun asked.

Ms. Talia couldn't quite verify the tense the two gave her. "A-Athrun, I guess…you are-" Before she could finish her statement, Cagalli, strangely, cut her off.

"Ms. Talia, may I request to be Aurora, again? I feel regretful not to be able to partake in the play." Her eyes seemed more determined than before. Maybe, it is because of her self-will to prove herself to Athrun, who apparently mocked her in front of everyone. "So, Ms Talia, May I reclaim my character, again?"

"Uhm…Cagalli…"

"I want to be Aurora, because I think that I am the most suitable person to take her part." She said confidently without minding what the other people may say about her. "I may as well be Aurora herself to prove my worth." She then gave Athrun a quick glare of hatred.

"Then, if that is what you feel, I'm letting you act as the leading character in the play." Ms. Talia smiled at Cagalli's persistence that reminded her of herself, when she was just as young as her. "But…may I ask what you feel, Mr. Director?" She looked at the blue haired student, who just gave her a truthful smile.

"I guess, I have lost this time."

* * *

"I don't know why the hell I fall from his sedition." She then took a sigh. "But…Most of all, he was very submissive with his words after that. Even though the director, he always put to mind to be more patient to me. And on top of that all, I'm one of the most stubborn actress there is." She took another sigh. "What the hell is he trying to prove to me? After he's outrageousness during class, he became more…more considerate…especially to me" She then took a one long sigh. 

"WAAAAAAAH!!! I just can't understand him!!!" She screamed while messing her hair outrageously. "WAIT! Is it because of our little argument?" She immediately rose herself up on top of her bed. "Is he trying to change my views over him? But why would he do such thing? Am I that important to him?" After asking continuous questions to herself, she then shook her head upon realizing what she was doing.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! It's very impossible for him to care for me! Maybe, he is planning something to outwit me!" Upon realizing more suitable for the personality she views of Athrun, she is now more determined to prove herself to him. "Yes, that's it! Athrun, I promise, I'll do everything to be the best actress there is in the entire play!!!" She boosts her self-esteem.

She was standing on her bed, when her mother suddenly called her out. "Cagalli!"

She immediately jumped from her bed and wore her slippers. "I'm coming, ma!"

* * *

Walking to the hallways of the school was not new to her, but glares that seem to follow her was very unusual and pathetically insane for them to do just because she applied as Aurora in the play. "Why the heck are they looking at me?!" She asked furiously to her brunette friend. 

Mir gave her a very obvious act of innocence. "I guess I don't know?" She replied, holding her laughter to the blonde's infamous words to be Aurora.

"MIR!" She pressed the topic.

"Ok! Ok!" She raised her hands in defeat. "Well, it is all because of your willingness to be the leading character in our play, that is totally very unusual for you to do!"

"Re-really?" She tried to register everything in her mind. "I-I feel very shock and…" She couldn't speak further because of Lacus' sudden declamation.

"Cagalli!" Her Oceanic eyes seem to sparkle from delight. "Are you really going to act as Aurora in your play?" She asked excitedly while her eyes gleam doesn't seem to fade.

The blonde just nodded, quite embarrassed.

Their pink-haired friend gave them her biggest smile ever. "And they say, that Athrun would be the director, right?" She asked with a slight blush on her face upon mentioning her fiancé.

The two just nodded.

"Oh, I'm so glad for the two of you!" Lacus exclaimed excitedly. "And I have also heard that there would be a kissing scene between you and Yunna." Her statement made the blonde's spine shiver from so much repulsion. "I guess the play would be interesting with such thing." Lacus joked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!!!" The blonde asked demandingly while her brows twitched in anger.

"Haven't you known yet? Well, I have just heard of the certain news, so I can't really say if it's true or not." Lacus explained to the blonde.

"What?" She then turned to the brunette besides her. "Mir, what is the ruckus about? Why the hell should I have a kissing scene with the purple haired freak?!" She demanded an immediate answer, for she was already fuming in anger.

Mir bit her lower lip and answered the blonde frantically. "Well, Ms. Talia suggested it actually, because she said that it would be much more interesting if there would be a kissing scene between Aurora and Prince Philip. After all, Prince Philip has awakened Princess Aurora with his kiss of true love. It wouldn't be right if there isn't any kissing scene between them." Mir explained, terrified of what the blonde may do to her.

"Why would I kiss him? Why should he be the prince! Why! WHY! WHY!" While complaining of the casualties she has been undergoing, she suddenly thought about her dream last night. 'Is my dream really coming true? NOOOO!!!!!!!!'

She regretted the fact that she ever fall from Athrun's prey. "It is all the fault of that detestable guy!"

"Who are you speaking of?" Lacus questioned dubiously.

"None other than your lovable Athrun Zalla!" Cagalli said sarcastically without minding the possible reaction of her best friend.

"Well, you should at least thank him, coz he had tried to protest from doing the kissing scene, but sadly for you, he failed in doing so." Mir exclaimed heroic acts Athrun have done for Cagalli's sake..

"Cagalli, please don't hate Athrun that much. He had tried his best to prevent such thing to happen anyways." Lacus defended her fiancé, but unfortunately for her, Cagalli's mind wouldn't be tampered easily, especially if it is about Lacus' blue-haired fiancé.

"I really don't know for sure, Lacus…" With that, she marched her way to their classroom to confront everyone. 'I still need to prevent such thing to happen!'

* * *

Walking to the hallways, she spots a very familiar figure, all alone in the darkest place. She tried to confront him and complain about the setting but he was busy talking to somebody on the phone that she just thought about confronting him some other time. 

When she was about to leave, she was halted upon hearing what their discussion was about. 'Who is he talking to?'

"What about Lacus?" Said by the figure

"Things have changed; her father has deliberately acted against me."

His eyes widen in bewilderment upon hearing the words of his caller. "What are you trying to imply?" He asked demanding a proper explanation for things.

"Our plans have changed." The man on the phone spoke coherently. "Lacus' father has always been behind of all the miscalculated plans I have set-up against my present enemies. He has been deceiving us all along. I now consider him an enemy the same as the others. Having a close affiliation with any of their family member will be a grave cost for us. They might have set a time bomb for us to be exploited. We have nothing left to defend ourselves. The only thing I could think of as revenge is for you to leave Lacus Clyne in despair. And when I mean in despair, I mean someone who could hardly live for their sake."

After hearing the plans of his caller, his eyes widen in bewilderment. He just couldn't believe what he just heard that he tried to ask again. "Are you sure about this? This is-This is madness!" He said objectively.

"What are you speaking of against me!" The voice in the phone heightened his voice. "You should never defy me." It threatened. "The plans have changed and you should do your part as my 'son'." The voice said and hangs up the phone.

His hands were shaking in terror after his talk in the phone. "Father…" He muttered while his body felt weak all of a sudden. But realizing his duty, his eyes that was almost an expression of sadness, returned to its usual coldness, and his attitude that was almost fixed was much worst than before. "I'll have to do what is planned."

He was about to leave when he saw a strand of a blond hair on the floor. "Hmm…" He bent his knee and picked it up. "This is…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok, I know…another blabbering even at the end? Oh well, I love typing nonsense so deal with it or not read it. Anyways, I'll just warn you, that Athrun will now take the stage of a total jerkx500 and arrogant snubx500, a total of 1000. :D I may describe him for the following chapters as a puppet of his father and blah blah blah…gets? Oh, since I focused too much attention on Athrun and Cagalli, I'll have some chapters for MxD and KxL. So…that's all and please review, pweety please. I would really appreciate if you would comment and even criticize in a 'constructive' way, of course. **

**So, for now wait till my boredom comes, hopefully soon :D **


	10. Chapter 10: Shinn's Plan

**A/N:**

**I just want to warn you that this would be little dramatic and exaggerating…I really need this part so I'm sorry if it's a little bit umm…OOC (Actually my characters were always out of character :D) Anyways, please do read and review after…**

**One more thing, expect a lot of grammatical errors…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS and GSD**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Shinn's Plan **

**Shinn's POV**

While I was walking in the hallways, munching my jumbo size burger, someone suddenly knocks me out unto the floor. The impact was too much that I almost injured my arm; but, heck, my burger is alright, so I'm relieved in an instance. Although, I am mostly alright, my back is still in pain by the great impact unto the floor. So I lifted myself carefully and searched for that reckless person, who causes me so much trouble. And guess who the mastermind is? Blonde; check, fierce amber eyes; check, incredibly petite; check, war freak; double check. All in all…"Cagalli, what the hell are you doing?!" I demanded a proper explanation from her.

Well, this is unusual; she looked a bit restless and surprised. "Shinn!"

Upon standing up, I looked curiously at her. "What are you thinking running frantically like that?" I asked.

She tried to restrain herself and faced me directly, with eyes so sadly innocent. What the hell happened to the fierce blonde that I know? "I…I'm sorry Shinn…" Her voice seems like a broken glass. And with a frown, I know something was wrong.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you eat anything unusual, Cagalli? You seem a little bit sick." I asked irreverently.

But heck, she just frowned like an idiot. I don't know if it's because she's angry or she just need some time to cool off. "Hey, Cags!" I hissed loudly while staring at her doll like body. Not moving, not speaking…Is she dead?

Although this would destroy my reputation, I just have to do it. I leaned closer to her and braced her shoulders. Then, I look at her face. "Cagalli, what is wrong? Is there something bothering you?" I asked concernedly. Of course, I am also a human being with dignity! "Hey, Cags…" I called again, but no response.

Getting tired of this nonsensical process, I shook her a bit. Maybe, this will shake her brain. Thinking about that, I chuckled in my mind. Well, back to my concerned self. So in this process, I was merely speaking to a wall, by her non-action. "This is really annoying!" I muttered under my breath.

"Just leave me alone…" Wait, did she just spoke? But; why the hell should she be so cold! For her information, I was just damn worried about her.

"Cagalli?" I looked at her dubiously.

She removed my hands and just walked far away from me…Is she having mood swings? Nah, she isn't even a girl. Well, like that, I just stared at her till she finally diminished in my sight. Am I overreacting? I guess so…But why?

* * *

After some rough time at school, especially in cagalli's case; I am now laying down my bed, staring at ceiling with no clues or whatsoever on the blonde's case. Pft! She doesn't even deserve my concern. But well, we do have similarities and we have known each other for some quite time…Hmm...

Is two weeks such a big factor for us? Well, she's been my classmate for all God knows; but, there really isn't anything special that happened to us during those times. I just happen to know her more, these past few days. And heck, she is one frightening war freak!

Upon thinking about it, I merely roll to the other side of my bed, and stared my wall, full of Luna's picture. "Oh, how I love her short pink hair, and how her smile brighten my days. She is just too perfect!" My smile grew larger upon remembering my goddess of beauty; but, was easily erased upon thinking of my blonde classmate. "What the!" I immediately rose from my position. "I shouldn't be thinking of my death!" I said to myself while wiping it off my mind.

Maybe, I should go to sleep! With that, I slump myself down my bed again.

* * *

The next day, like normal days, I walked through the corridors and upon finding my locker, I dumped my things there. Upon closing my locker, I saw a pair of amber eyes looking at me innocently.

"Shinn, may I talk with you for a sec?"

Although hesitant at first, she of course dragged me anyway. "Cagalli!" I tried to loosen up her grip unto my hand. But undeniably, my face grew red about thinking of her grasp on me. Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!

* * *

So after stopping at the cafeteria, she looked at me gleefully.

"What?" I asked

"Can you lend me some money?" She asked with a puppy dog pout to partner it. "Please?"

What the hell is wrong with her? And heck; why should I lend her some money after what she has done to me. She almost killed me many times and she always causes me some trouble.

I was about to refuse when she suddenly leaned closer to me, that my senses just took over for me. And absentmindedly, I gave her some money. Wait, did I just do that?

"Thanks, Shinn!" She smiled happily at me.

Am I on another planet or what? Did she just smile at me? "Umm…Cagalli…" I tried asking, but…

"What is it Shinn?" She looked at me dubiously.

"Umm…nothing…" I couldn't say it after all.

"Oh…ok." She then left to buy her food. Hopefully, when she comes back and tell me everything, but I doubt that will happen.

* * *

So while waiting for her, I sat down on the nearest chair and just stare at the people passing by. "She is so sluggish." I muttered. "What the hell is she buying anyways?"

While cursing her badly, my eyes suddenly set foot to a very familiar couple, Athrun and Lacus. They seem very happy and pleasing to anyone. "Peh! Loverbirds…"

But thinking about them, maybe Cagalli has finally given up on Athrun or…in this kind of situation she is having a time to heal her broken heart…and she is trying to…replace Athrun by hanging out with me! She is using me! I should have known!

I was to take action when I remembered how Athrun acts around Cagalli. Maybe, Athrun is still defiant about Cagalli's feelings…hmm…Maybe I should take some action.

"Shinn?" And in my great happiness, my goddess Lunamaria was the owner of thy great voice.

"What is it Lunamria?" I tried to restrain myself from such beauty in front of me. But the truth is, my heart was pounding rapidly. Maybe she's going to confess to me or something. Oh, how I would love that to happen.

"Have you seen Athrun?" It seems like rocks started to fall to me by her question.

With great dismay, I just pointed Athrun's place and frown in dismay.

"Thanks!" She said. Then, she disappeared from my sight.

Cursed that human being! Cursed that Athrun!

While cursing the blue-haired student, Cagalli has finally arrived. "Hey, still there?" She asked upon seeing me pacing out, while unconsciously gritting my teeth.

"Finally!"

"Sorry, if I'm late." She said sincerely. Is she trying to fool me by her innocent attitude? "By the way, I saw Luna coming here. What is it about?" She asked curiously.

"She asked about Athrun…" I told her in great in an obvious piss off mood.

Her eyes widen in surprise at first, but she immediately washed it off. "I see…" That is all she said.

"I really have no chance at all!"

"Well, I do think she likes you…" She said to comfort me. Well, it did work.

"Really? You are not fooling me?" I confirmed.

She glared at me for a second. "Hmm…Why would she asked you of all the people here if she doesn't feel comfortable with you?"

Her words were promising. Maybe, Luna does like me…but is a little shy to express it!

With plans forming in my head, I immediately grabbed Cagalli's hand in enlightenment. "Cagalli, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked excitedly.

"What?!" She glared at me fiercely.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV (Flashback…)**

_I was shock of what I have heard in their conversation. I'm gifted with incredible hearing skills, so I can even hear what the caller was saying. It was all about my best friend Lacus, and it seems like they were just using her. I can't believe this. Athrun was a fake all along. Now, I know! He was indeed a cruel bastard! How could they trick my best friend? HOW?! _

_Before he could even finish his conversation with his caller, I immediately searched for my best friend and to tell her of Athrun's plan._

_Running restlessly at the hallways, panting and was almost out of breath; I don't care as long as I could tell Lacus of Athrun's evil plan._

_Upon finally spotting my friend all alone, I immediately come to her side. "Lacus!" I shouted, so she could hear it loud and clear._

"_Cagalli?" her long pink hair was lifted smoothly by the air as she turned to gaze me. "What's wrong? You are so restless…" She said worriedly._

_I look at her frantically and grab both her shoulders, as what I have to tell was the most shocking revelation there is. "Lacus, listen to me carefully…" I started._

"_I heard Athrun speaking to someone on the phone and I have accidentally heard of their plans." I almost swallowed my throat, for this was the crucial part. "Lacus, Athrun was using you all along to get what they want. He has been fooling you!" I told her the truth about that scumbag._

_Her eyes widen in shock. "Cagalli, please don't make things up…" Her voice was fragile as ice. "We all know that when we are angry we commit some delusions of our own…" Is she trying to say that I made these things up?! How blind could she be?!_

"_Lacus! I know what I have heard!" My brow started to twitch in anger. She was already getting on my last nerves._

"_Cagalli, please…I don't want you to be my enemy." Her eyes were shockingly blinded by the truth. She dared threaten me. Is our friendship nothing compared to the relationship she had with Athrun?!_

"_Am I not enough for you to believe me?" I asked, hoping she would pick me._

"_Cagalli, I don't know." She evaded any eye contacts with me. _

"_Am I not your fiend, Lacus?" I gulped, knowing this was more crucial than the other one. "Lacus…" I held her chin and faced her to mine._

_But she just removed it and tears started to flow from her rosy cheek. "Cagalli, I have known of your feelings for me…but…there's no need for you to do such things coz…I can never love you more than a friend" Her eyes were so pure and intimate, yet this deceiving scene shown me the other part of her, cruel…_

"_Lacus, though I may have an unrequited love, this doesn't mean I should formulate a ruckus to stop your relationship." I said out of annoyance; and hah?_

"_Cagalli…" She just stared at me sympathetically. How my love for her had changed into anger. She is truly not the lacus I know. This Lacus is weak and blind!_

"_Don't act friendly towards me when you can't even believe me!" I slap it off her face. (This isn't literal)_

"_I believe you Cagalli, but in our circumstances; it is hard to believe if what you're saying is true!" She retorted. Who could have known that this perfect woman is more foolish and arrogant than that bastard? _

"_You are the most sympathetic being I have ever known…" I said sardonically._

"_Cagalli, you should sympathize yourself!" This really pissed me off. "You're telling lies because of your selfishness!" Woah! Did she just call me selfish when I am so damn worried about her!_

_I can no longer take this and slap her on her cheek. May it be printed forever as well! "I am not selfish! You are just blind! I did this because of you and if our friendship is not that strong then be the end of it!" _

_With that, I run like mad at the halls, crying my heart out._

"_**I'm sorry…" A shadow of what seems to be the cause, muttered in silenced as he just witness a friendship's downfall.**_

* * *

**A/N: **

**See, its too dramatic…EW!!! I'm sorry for all lacus fans out there…I made her very OOC…Anyways, just tell me your rants if it is, but a comment and constructive criticism is much better :D Owe, by the way, Athrun is literally, almost not here in this chapter, so sorry. Coz I need to put him away in this chapter to make some way for Shinn :D **


	11. Chapter 11:An Unchangeable Consequence

**A/N: **

**In spite of my very busy schedule, I just can't help but to get bored; and, I don't know why… Anyways, this chapter will be my last till I get a piece of time from our play and from studying for UPCAT…Actually, I don't expect to pass in the test since it's a write minus wrong and for it has a quota course. Anyways, I just applied for experience's sake. Even though I don't pass; I really don't care…since I'm applying for other schools anyways…And for those schools; it's a need to pass for me…What? I've already narrated my life…Anywayz, This will be the most sensitive part of the story so bare with me and my unusual plot development coz I don't know myself if I'm normal, nonetheless please read and review :D**

**Before reading this fic; I have a simple joke to tell…This is only for people with green minds like me. :D For those who respect nuns very much please don't continue…But, I'm not saying that I don't…It's just that it is a joke about a nun…and it is just actually a 'joke' so please don't flame me or anything…**

_**A nun requested one of her helpers, that was actually a pregnant woman, to deliver her sample urine to her doctor for some examination…**_

_**On her way to the sister's doctor, the pregnant woman suddenly tripped off and spilled the sample urine of the nun. Afraid of going back and telling the nun of her clumsiness, she instead replaced the sample urine of the nun by her own urine. **_

_**After getting the result, the nun was shock to see what was written on it; and said, "Oh my, even eggplants can not be trusted!" She said in horror!**_

**See, it's a very green joke…:D Anyways, if you don't understand then… (no comment) Actually, when I heard of this joke from my 'grandmother' I was laughing hardly of the nun's secret. Hey, this is just a simple joke; and, I just want to share it with you guyz…but if I have offended some because of their beliefs, I'm terribly sorry...But, well just want to write it for my own good, coz this chapter is a little bit uhm…something…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS and GSD…**

* * *

**Chapter 11: An Unchangeable Consequence**

_Do you love me?_

_Am I important to you?_

_You know that I will always believe you…_

_Because I love you_

_I love you dearly, Athrun…_

_I love you…_

The memory of their night together has been crowding his mind for like eternity. She was just asking several questions to him, but he lost track of his actions, and suddenly began kissing her madly. She was confessing things to him, but he didn't even mind to listen nor does he want to. He was absorbed by his own desires or was it his misapprehension of things? His objective was to lure her to her destruction, and that is what he is ought to do. Even if it takes to lose himself to insanity, he'll have to do what his father commanded. Whatever he commanded, he can never disobey…

Now, in his hallow room, his dignity was no longer there. He can't believe how lowly he can ever be treated by the one he loves most if everything set loose. But…who does he really loves? Was it the woman beside her or is it someone else. He doesn't know nor does he have to know. He has no right to begin with. If ever 'that person' was his true love, then let it be hidden forever, for he can never let her experience the wrath of life he undergone. '_Let it be like this…let it be…_'

Upon finally having the right courage to open his eyes, his first sight was a ceiling, a very plain ceiling with a light bulb on it. Nothing was new, except for the fact that a woman was now laying beside him. He was not dismayed nor was he feeling anxious, but he was awfully feeling something else…Regret? Or was he feeling afraid for something? Anyway, tilting his head to his right, lies an innocent looking angel, he can't believe he dared had fooled. But why; despite of her immense beauty he couldn't love her more than a friend. Why can't he just love her and turn his back on his dad? Why can't he just disobey him and change for good. Why?!

"What am I thinking?" He pressed his palm on his aching head. "There's nothing I could do anyway…"

These questions were not helping at all nor will it ever help him, had he concluded. So he gently removed her hands that was all over him and cautiously rose from his bed, while preventing her from waking up.

He gave her one last glance before going inside the bathroom. "Lacus…I'm really sorry" He muttered in silence to the pink princess sleeping soundly on his bed.

After getting in the shower, he twisted the knob for the shower to open and slowly felt every splash of water coming from it. How it always feels so good to take a bathe every morning. It always replenishes oneself from such memories…such events…such things you don't want to remember…to think it was always been like that…But now; it seems to hunt him even more…

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

It seems just like yesterday, when all of the things just turned upside down. I never have thought that I would be the cause of their friendship's breakdown; but, it was something meant to be. She was part of it to begin with. Even how I looked at it, she was already a part of it, one of the keys for Lacus' despair.

Thinking of it, the blonde was never with us since that day nor would she plan to tag along anyways. I have known her for quite some time, and during those times, I have known of her independent attitude and stubbornness.

Her piercing amber eyes can never be so intimately serious at 'that time'. She was miserable…It's as if; she was the one I hurt…She was the one I have reckoned with…Why should she be hurt badly? Was it because of her friendship with Lacus, or she just loved her more than I have expected?

If she does; what does it have to do with me? "Argh!" I shook my head off my insanity over the blonde. I just can't help but to think about her lately. Am I that attached to her? I shouldn't even be thinking about her!

As I passed at the school's corridor, many murmurs and quite interesting gossips surround the whole place, with people eyeing something or someone…

"Hey, are they together?"

"I think so…"

"They look so cute together!"

"So that's why they've been seen hanging out a lot lately!"

"Oh my, what a cute couple!"

"Oh, how I wish my boyfriend was like that to me…"

"Never thought that those two will hook up with each other."

"Me too; but hey, they're compatible anyways."

Quite curious, I traced their sight and saw two familiar beings.

"Shinn? Cagalli?" I looked at them profoundly.

They seem to be having a good time with the accomplice of each other. Shinn was obviously flirting with Cagalli! Their faces were like an inch apart and Shinn's arm was undeniably encircled like a snake unto Cagalli's waist. He was obviously making the moves on Cagalli. But why would Cagalli allow him? And it seems like she is enjoying his little scheme of advancing towards her. Am I seeing what I am seeing, or did she just chuckle from his outrageous joke. Was it even a joke to be called with? Anyway, what did I miss to see such things! Did I slept like sleeping beauty and woke up after centuries?

'Or the rumours are proved to be true?' Upon thinking of that possibility, I stood like a stupor while watching them enjoying their lives. Seeing her with 'him' was like an arrow trusted unto my heart that I didn't even dare to move; if it wasn't because of my fiancée, who just popped out of nowhere, I would still be standing like an idiot, staring at them dumbfounded.

"Hi, Athrun!" She smiled ecclesiastically.

I didn't quite hear her, for I was preoccupied by the scene I was witnessing "Why _Cagalli_?" I muttered; and, fortunately, I lost my voice upon mentioning her name.

Upon having no reactions from me, or seeing that I'm spacing out; she waved at me childishly with a puppy dog pout to partner it. "Hey, am I talking to anyone? Or was I talking with a wall this whole time?"

"Ath-run!" She hissed with an angry face.

I finally snapped to reality. "I- I'm sorry…"

"What's wrong with you?" She said concernedly while holding my hands like a precious thing. Indeed, it was warm and gentle; but not as warm as hers.

"Nothing." I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Uhm…" I know that she sense that something is really wrong; but, she didn't dare to continue her statement. "Ok, let's get going then…" Why she was always seems so kind and so pure, tortures me a lot. And how bad did I just felt upon remembering of destroying such a precious rose, for my father's sake, or was it for my sake…_I don't know…_

I nodded and she entwined her fingers with mine and pulled me along the corridors.

* * *

"Oh, how lovely you look today Cagalli!" Shinn said seductively to Cagalli, while his hands is pinned unto his locker and his face a few inches apart from the wary blonde. 

Cagalli just looked at him dumbfounded and said. "She's already gone…"

"Lunamaria is already gone?"

"Yes, she is, so shut the hell up and removed your filthy hands off me!" She pushed him away from her.

"What if I don't?" Shinn joked like someone who is flirting.

"Then, let's just say you'll meet your death." Cagalli glared at him dangerously,

Upon meeting with her famous death glare, again, he immediately withdrew in an instance. "Ok, ok! Don't be too violent! I was just joking!" He raised his hands in defeat while calming the enraged blonde.

"Well, I'm not a fan of jokes, so hush it!" She commanded him, before walking away from him for good.

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

During classes, they seem to give 'the eye', and I hate it. Although Cagalli was not even giving me any looks or even talk to me, I don't care coz it was my fault anyways; but, why should she be with 'that guy'. I really don't like this feeling. I have spotted them many times with each other, but I know it was just coincidental, so I really didn't have this urge to kill compared before. Before I was a little bit irritated but still cool; now, I'm like a ranging bull ready to kill every person with crimson eyes. Even during practice, they give 'that' look. Oh, if only I could; I will surely kill that red-eyed maniac!

During lunch, my head was always been crowded with certain thoughts about 'them'. Like, what are they doing or what is their relationship and so fort…?

'Are they really together? If they are; why should they publicly display their affection towards each other? Are they fooling me? What am I even thinking!?' I shook my head.

Lacus, who have seen my uneasiness and deadly glares to the irritating romance of those two, tapped my shoulder and asked me with her most sincere eyes. "Athrun, is there something bothering you? You look stressed and…"

I immediately placed my finger on her rosy lips. "I'm alright, Lacus…" I smiled at her.

* * *

**Athrun POV**As I was eating, I can't help but to give a few glances on their table. 

Shinn was spoon-feeding Cagalli like a jerk, and Cagalli was like enjoying it. "Please?" Was she really enjoying the company of 'that guy'?

"No way!" Cagalli hissed while having a sweet smile on her face. "It's embarrassing, SHINN!" I don't know if she emphasized his name out of love or was it out of disgust?

"Oh, my little Caggypie is shy?" Shinn said freakily, that can send ones spine shiver from his words. "Please?" He moved the spoon closer to Cagalli.

"Ahahaha! Shinn, you really are funny with your words!" Then, she gave him a loud smack on his back. Was it just loud or was it me?

'Argh!' I could feel Shinn's pain from that straight hit. 'So it was indeed loud and painful…' "Ahahaha! Cagalli, you are so aggressive as always!" Did I just saw him grit his teeth behind his smiles?

I think they were conversing something; but it was too low that I couldn't hear it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?!"

"Lunamaria is watching, and she's already at the peak of her jealousy!"

"What? I don't think your plan is even working!"

"Look at her! She's already fuming in jealousy, and when that happens, she'll confess to me and…and…"

"You'll stop dreaming?"

"Yes, I w- Wait a minute! Are you trying to reprimand me?"

"No I'm not; I'm just shaking you to reality!"

"What the!"

Then, I saw Lunamaria stopped at their table. "Hey, Shinn and Caga-?" She seems not familiar with the blonde. "Cagabi? Cagashi? Uhmm…" She was guessing wrong and weird names, and knowing the blonde, she is already fuming in anger. "Maybe, it's Cagalimin! Am I right?" She asked stupidly as always…

Cagalli just gave a loud and deep…"WRONG!!!" She said with eyes ready to kill its prey. She immediately calmed herself upon receiving some pat from Shinn…_Pat? Or was it more of putting his arms all over her shoulders! How dare he-_ Noticing my outrageousness, I took a deep breath to calm myself.

These past few days, I'm thinking more like her. 'This is definitely not good!'

"Her name is Cagalli!" Shinn said proudly with a large grin to partner it. "And she's my girlfriend!" Did I just hear him say 'girlfriend'? Is the world coming to an end, or was my world coming to an end? Why would my world come to an end anyways…was it because? No no No no No! It's impossible and if ever, I could never acknowledge my feelings over her, I just can't…

Without knowing it, my hands were already in a tight clench, and my eyes were already becoming blurry from the sight I've been witnessing like hell. My heart was like squeezing in pain and I feel like…'hurt' all of a sudden…

While I was in the middle of my own thoughts, Lacus saw an obvious anger plastered on my face that worried her. Although I was known as 'the greatest person who can hide his emotions'; this time, I was truly penetrable because of her.

"Athrun…" She reached my hand and held it tightly, while giving me those irresistible innocent gaze of her. I really can't resist those eyes of hers, those angelic eyes of her.

Seeing her quite worried, I calm myself and gave her a warm smile. "I'm alright, Lacus…Maybe, you're right. I'm just a little bit stressed."

She gave me that sermon look on her face again. "That was what I have been telling you Mister Zala! You should be taking care of yourself more than taking care of those papers." She scolded, but immediately replaced it with a concerned look. "For I don't know what to do without you, Athrun…" It's as if rocks started to fall from heaven upon hearing those words escape from her rosy lips.

"Lacus…" I was dumbfounded at first, but upon getting my composure, I held her hand the same as she held mine. "Thank you…" That is all I can say, for I can't say more than this.

Seeing her reaction, I know that she is quite unsatisfied of my reply, so I tighten my grip on her hand. "For always being there with me…" I told her plausibly while placing a strand of her hair on the back of her ear. "You're the light that I see right now, so please don't give me those sadness in your eyes, or I'll be sadden myself."

"Oh, Athrun…" She raised my hand to her cheek and felt the warmth it gave her. "You are all I need in this entire world…" She said blissfully as she continued savouring the warmth it gave her.

"Mine too…Lacus…" I lied; but, it was the only way for me to gain her trust.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry Cagalli!" Cagalli swore that Lunamaria have just broke the record by bowing a hundred times in just a mere second. 

"No need…" Cagalli told her upon seeing her exaggerating effort.

Upon receiving her forgiveness, she immediately changes her expression into a gally one. "I'm just here to tell you that there's an opening for a new secretary in the student council since Fllay Allystar is leaving for New York." She said like an announcer

"So?" The blonde raised an eyebrow at her disrespectively.

Upon seeing her reaction, Lunamaria felt a little bit awkward all of sudden. "Uhmm…I was just asking if you-" But, she was cut-off by the happy-go-lucky Shinn Asuka, who is truly much in love with her.

"Cagalli will surely join the student council! She will apply being a secretary!" He said enthusiastically while placing his arms over her shoulders.

Her amber eyes seem to widen upon hearing his dumb suggestion concrning 'her!' "SHINN!!!" She hissed.

"What?" Shinn looked at her idiotically, which made her head boil in anger more than what she had already done in her past temperal deficiency.

"Uhmm…Ok, I'll sign her as one of the candidates forsecretary..." The red-haired president of the student council, said unsurely and quite uneasy of the couples' situation.

"That's good!" Shinn raised thumbs up on Lunamaria. Oh, how he likes to see her smile.

"No it's not! Wait, Lunamaria!" Cagalli elbowed Shinn right on the head and tried to call Lunamaria; but, she was nowhere of sight in her dismay. After such event, her face became one horrific face, a... very... dangerous... one... "Shinn, you already draw the last straw…" She said menacingly

"Caga-Cagalli!!!!" And who knows what happened.

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

"Whew!" I wiped my sweat off my face. After such a long marathon, I just can't help but to pant tirelessly, and sweat seems to linger all over my body, which made me more cautious. "HA!" I breathed out. "How I hate running endlessly!" I said under my breath.

"How you hate it? But you won in ever damn game!" My yellow-haired classmate with tan skin, Dearka, told me appraisingly. "You are sure a man, Zala!" He told me with a big pat on my back that was quite painful on my part. Why should he be SO strong?.

"Awe!" It was damn painful. This guy is really something to be reckoned with. "Don't give me your strong hits, Dearka. My back is hurting like hell." I told him frankly, while caressing my aching back.

"Oh, sorry man!"

"Pwe! Hurting like a lady!" Well, it was none other than Yzak who began another irritating remark of his. I don't know why; but, he just kept on competing with me. What is wrong with him anyway? "Do you even call yourself a man at your state?" He said sarcastically while just leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well, sorry for being not at total man and was able to beat you in every game." I smirked upon seeing his reaction.

"Why you!" As always, he gets mad and Dearka is there to hang him with his strong bound arms, trying to prevent him from hurting me. Well, I don't care any way, for I know that I will win if it is a fight he is calling for.

"Yzak!!!" Dearka calm him down.

"Let me go, Dearka! I'll just give him a peace of my mind!"

I just took a sigh at his persistence.

Anyway, I don't have time to listen to his useless rants, so I just fled from the scene and went at the back of the building, the place that I remember so well that it stungs my heart whenever I remember 'that' scene. This place is...huh?

And like destiny, she was there staring at me... "Cagalli…" 

"Athrun…" The way she looked at me passed my very soul, for it was a mixture of anger and sympathy...

It was the second time around when we were once again alone in the same place…Will it also last the same as before?

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Shinn was pretending that he is having a conversation with Cagalli in his cell. "Hey, honeypie, what are you doing?" _

_Like magnet, he was following Lunamaria all the way, while faking his conversation with Cagalli. 'What the hell does this guy want with me?!" Lunamaria wondered furiously, upon noticing him, following her like a tail._

_She tried to go to the library; but hell, he was there also. To the gym, he was there. In the girls' CR, "Whew! Finally" But in her great dismay, he was just outside the CR, maximizing his voice for her to hear._

"_You know how I love you, darling! Oh stop it, you cheeky little girl." What the hell, is he freaking out?!_

_So with all means, she just burst out of the CR and confronted her nuisance. "What the hell do you want you little pest!!!" She said furiously at Shinn. 'Oops! Did I just said that?'  
_

_Shinn being a total idiot, "What? Are you jealous?" He said out of nowhere, which made Lunamaria look at him dishevelled._

"_WHAT!!!" She flustered upon hearing the most ridiculous statement ever.  
_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whew! Finally finished...Owe, my gosh! This is quite long, is it? Anyways, the flashback will be continued in the next chapter, coz just coz. Just to inform you guyz, I've gotten the idea about Cagalli and Shinn faking their relationship in the Taiwanese drama, "It started with a kiss". I love that scene when this guy teams up with the leading character and form a false relationship, believing that his crush will soon fall for him. He was so damn desperate that made him a lovable and humorous character w/in the drama LOL. About Athrun and Lacus…hmm…it will be explained in the next chapter…:D Anywayz, till my next update! Please post a comment or criticism, for it will surely help me a lot. So chao!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Play of Fates 1

**A/N:**

**Hey, sorry for almost not updating? Hehe…School work and ent exams just burden my brain that I don't have anything reserve for my fic :D Anyways, I did update, so please forgive me :D But as promisee, I'll finish this fic, so please stay tuned always? This chapter is a little bit confusing and have a lot of grammatical errors as always, so please bear with it. Anyways, please read and review:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and will never own GS and GSD unless there's a miracle and a falling star heed my sorry wish…**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Play of Fates 1**

**Athrun's POV**

"Cagalli…?"

"Athrun…" Her voice was mellow yet frail. Her amber eyes are quite sullen and empty. She is there in front of me with presence that had intrigue me since the first time I met her, a kind of gut that kept crawling in me when she is there. But her nature right now is like a mixture of cold and warm sensation in my body that I couldn't even distinguish if it was out of guilt or something else.

I felt so unease with her presence that I couldn't quite muster to look at her directly. She is just standing there looking at me, but the things that she wanted to say were like haunting me already, without even opening her mouth yet. My hands were sweating madly and the pain in my back started to fade, for it was replace by an ominous feeling inside, quite restless and guilt-ridden.

Knowing that my body is backing down uncontrollably, I clenched my fist to fix my composure and straighten my sight at her figure. She is now walking densely towards me, with those eyes seemingly had a fine grip in me. So then, I dared to speak. "Cag-"

But before I can speak, she was already right in front of me, and with a swing of her hand, I know what she was going to do. So reflexively, I closed my eyes and readied myself for a slap on the cheek, when oddly, I didn't receive any... Then, bit by bit, I opened my eyes again to secure myself

She didn't slap me. Her hand was a few centimeters from my cheek but she didn't do it. 'But why?' I asked myself.

Then, I directed my sight at her face. Her sullenness faded and was replaced with a strong-willed stern face, once again. "Why?" She asked firmly, with hands so stiff, like compressing her anger. "I've trusted you, Athrun." She said bitterly, and then, gradually puts her hand away from my face, before any force could attract her in doing what she ought to do so long ago. "Of all the people I felt this secured and honest, you have deceived us all!" She accused me.

"I-I'm sorry…but there's nothing I can do." I muster to say as I evaded her amber eyes that was burning immensely with resentment against me.

Her eyes could have widen in great anger, and then, glared at me piercingly. "That is all you can say? YOU FOOL!!!" She held my shoulders and tightened its clenched on it. "You have destroyed a friendship! Me and Lacus! Are you this ignorant?! Are you this cruel? Are you not the Athrun that I have once… " It's as if her voice faded away dreadfully, and her body weakened that she loosened her grip on my shoulders, and frowned.

"You may continually accuse me, but never did I directly ruin your friendship" I said plainly, looking at her, compressing my feelings, and only showing her only the coldness in my gesture. "What you heard that time…You should have just kept quiet. It would have been better." I've almost mutter my words that was so heavy in my heart.

"Keep quiet?" She said sarcastically. "She is damn my friend!"

"Before." I corrected. "But you have ended it yourself. And I thought it would be a bit later, but here you are, doing it a lot sooner."

If she had halted before, now, she really did it. A painful slap landed on my pale cheek. "You dare speak of me!"

I was not shock at all to what she did and I immediately grasp her wrist, and tightened my grip on it, though she tried to struggle by its tightness. "You're suspicion of me was right after all, Cagalli? Aren't you proud of that?" I said ironically as I cut her loose from my grip.

"You've finally blow your cover." I heard her say in laughter of agony. "You're scheme was well planned…Very well planned to deceive even the persons whom you cherish, unknowingly…" She said in melancholy, and then tilted her head to look at me with those empty eyes that saddled me with sympathy, but it was not me to be driven by it. "This time, I truly lost…and you've clearly won…" Then, she slightly pushed me and looked at me with tears draped on her stern face. "But, you'll never be happy, Athrun, unless you do something of your own wit." She faced me with a slight smile of sympathy.

"It's easy for you to tell, for you have never experience an accursed life." I've manage to say plausibly. "Lacus' family is not what they seem. You should take note of that."

"So is your family."

"Yes, so is ours."

She frowned as I just looked at her blankly. "I may condemn you for all eternity, but you'll never change. Am I right?"

I know what she was trying to imply, but I just couldn't let her see my weak side. I'm after all not that person to be reckoned with. "Roughly" I shrugged. "But then" I cupped her chin. "You may be able to." The words just slipped from my mouth nonchalantly.

I have felt the heat of her face and noticed her amber eyes widen by my words, but instinctively, she slapped my hand off her face. "Don't toy with me."

"I am not." I said hoarsely. And as if an uncontrollable urge emerge from me upon setting my eyes on her lips. Then, without knowing it, I suddenly cupped her chin again and raise it near my face as I gently lay my lips on hers. But the softness of her lips unto mine didn't last long, as she countered with a bite on my lips and a slap to match it. Third attempt, second hit. And the same cheek- sore from her slap.

Her slap really shook me out to the reality, as for now; I touched my sore lips, bleeding from her menacing bite.

"You! How dare you!" She said. Then, she immediately wipes her mouth, and afterwards, glared at me fiercely. "I am not someone you could just fool around, Athrun Zala!" She said quite flustered.

"I know." I said seriously. "Unbeknown to me, you are the only person I could never fool." I said bluntly.

"And you will never be!" She indicated. You may fool everyone, but not me! I hope your lips will bleed badly, for I can never forgive you of what you did! Your lips is sore to my soul that make me want to puke out of disgust!"

"You may hate me forever, but you still can't change our present situation." I said flatly. Like her words have a huge impact in me that I suddenly felt the tension in my whole body. "You'll never be."

* * *

As if my mind were crowded without any stillness, I just found myself with Lacus, all alone in my condo. She was telling me something, but I didn't mind any of it, for I was still contemplating of my last conversation with Cagalli. The last thing I remembered clearly is when Lacus and I went in a restaurant to eat, and I ordered some fine liquor, which I drank endlessly.

I don't even know if it was the dimness of the place that has blinded me with everything, for the situation is a little bit blurry and I just lie down on the mattress and savor the soothing softness it gave me. Then, I saw a face that smile at me with glee, as if her eyes is the same eyes that I saw a while ago. Without controlling things over, I just felt like kissing her, and I did. So it happened, the night that I have severely condemned.

Then, I heard her say things that I couldn't quite grasp. " Athrun, don't ever leave please?" I just nodded, didn't even know what she was saying. "Thank you for always being there with me…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

As he finished showering, he went out of the shower room, with a towel draped over his lower body. He was about to pick his clothes when he smelled the aroma of pancakes and hotdogs coming from his kitchen, and saw a pink-haired girl cooking breakfast. She noticed his gaze on her and looked back at him with a sweet smile to partner it. He thought of her gentleness and womanly figure and forced a smile on his face.

"Good morning!" She greeted enthusiastically.

"Uhm…Morning." He answered while he picks up his clothes. "You go take a shower."

She nodded. "Ok; I'll just finish cooking our breakfast." She then smiled again at him and resumed with her task.

* * *

She woke up earlier than anyone would expect of her, but instead of getting up, she just cuddled to her pillow and reminisced the things that happened yesterday. It's as if her world is breaking down and she has no way of regaining everything. 'He' was the one who caused all of her agony and her contemplating right now, but she just couldn't grow to hate more than she says. She always keeps in mind that she should be angry at him, but her heart always countered everything with missing him badly. And she doesn't know why.

Yes, she does hate him, but not as much as she wanted him to be near him. Yesterday was like a nightmare for her that kept haunting her for like eternity. Then, she touched her lips, upon remembering how his lips touched hers. 'It was...'

"I don't want to remember such thing!!!" She said to herself quite flustered. "And it won't happen again!"

But each moment she tried to forget 'him', his face will always haunt her, with his emeralds and genuine pale face. She cuddled more to her pillows and tried to erase that disturbing thought.

Her reminiscing would have been better if have not been disturb by a few knocks on her door. "Hey, sleeping beauty, you do know it's your grand show, so get up now." Her brother said informatively.

It's like a huge smack hit her head when she heard his brother said her 'grand show'. "It is the day of our play!"

* * *

Her blonde hair is now been remotely inhabited by sprays, flowers, ad extended hair with dread locks to partner it. It was neatly done with a strand of hair on her face, to put more style on it. She wore make-up beyond the thickness of her own skin- whiten with paleness. Her lips were turned redder than red and her eyelashes was curved upwardly. What she hated most, was the pestering of her eyelid that now contains a bluish green color, as if the eyeliner was not enough to strain her eyes from crying.

"Is it done yet?" She grunted boringly while she tilted her head to her make-up artist.

He smiled at her and put a finely decorated golden comb on her head to finalize it. "Yup, it is finally over. Now, look at yourself at the mirror!" He said proudly of his work of art.

Her eyes were struck beyond belief on what she beholds now. She was actually looking a lot like sleeping beauty, though she really doesn't like to comprehend it. She touched her face then her hair. Then, she looked again at the mirror disbelievingly.

The make-up artist looked at her with please. Then, he suddenly clasped his hand. "Oh, I almost forgot!' He then hurried to the back of the dressing room and picked up something. When he came back, he showed her a blue dress, tainted with a little bit white and decorated with laces and buttons. "Of course, a beauty deserves a nice dress!" He handed it to her.

After wearing the dress, she went out of the dressing room with her hands clutched at each side of the dress. And with great glee, the make-up artist commended her of how it looks good on her. She blushed a little, looked at herself on the mirror again. Her dress was off-shoulder and it fitted her quite well, as if the dress was meant for her.

"You really look like sleeping beauty, my dear!"

She gave an exasperating look and smiled at him. "No, it was all your doing that made me look like this."

He went beside her and faced her towards the mirror again. "Beauty will not be seen if it is not intended with you, my child." He cupped her chin and looked at her with a sweet smile. "You are beautiful. You are more beautiful than sleeping beauty herself!"

She let out a chuckle and looked at him with a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Rowan…"

"No. You deserve it."

* * *

"Where the hell is Cagalli?" Yzak fumed as he walks to and fro, restlessly.

"She should be here." Mir said while fixing her fairy hat. With a turn, her blue dress waved with her. "Why be so grumpy anyways? Athrun isn't even worrying and there is still 20 minutes left till the play starts." Mir pointed out as she turned to Yzak with a queery look.

"Well, it's just that, this play is really getting into my head! Athun doesn't deserve to be the director, and for peace's sake, she is the heroine! What in the world is happening anyway? Putting them both in the spot light when they are not deserving at all"

"Excuse me?" Mir just looked at him dubiously. "Cagalli is" She wasn't able to continue when they heard a familiar voice.

"Uhm."

As if the sound of her voice echoed throughout the place that caught all of their attention. They looked at her with astonishment or even awe-struck, wondering if that is really the Cagalli they knew. She draw their attention quite well, with her enchanting face and glamorous blue dress. It's as if they met sleeping beauty herself.

"Uhm…Guys…" She broke the silence.

"Cagalli!" Mir, who finally got her senses back, went by her side and held both of her shoulders. "Cagalli, you look great! So much great!"

"Oh, please Mir!"

"Don't 'Oh, please me Mir'. You look absolutely great, promise!"

Her comment made her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Stop the ridiculous appraisal please?!"

"But you are beautiful…" Someone said with a grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Though, I have not updated for months, that doesn't mean I'm giving up on this fic so please stay tuned for the next chapter…It is actually the play part. After many chapters after the I announce the play, finally it is going to happen :D So for now, chao!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Play of Fates 2

**A/N: ****Sorry for another long update. :D Anyways, please read and review :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own GS and GSD…**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Play of Fates 2**

"You look splendid Cagalli, my dear!" Yunna, armed finely with strong bronze, with a sheathed sword stuck tight on his armor and his purple hair dyed flimsily, exclaimed ardently "All you need now is a handsome prince like me to save you and… to be with you." He said with a French accent as he posed and gave her a sparkling smile.

Cagalli's eyes just dropped in frustration as she looked at his desperation. Gathering her senses, she just remembered that his prince is a non-human being that even aliens couldn't accept him and have thrown him out of their planet. And unfortunately, he landed here on earth, spreading his treacherous virus that infected her most. So that's why, she had been cursing of this day to be gone for good. How could she forget that this guy is actually her prince, more likely her nightmare? She sure had been wrong to wake up this morning. Dreadfully, there is no way out of this accursed setting. "I'm doomed." She mumbled.

Mir, on the other hand, cocked an eyebrow at Yunna's melodramatic entrance. "I SO feel embarrass for him…" She whispered at Cagalli's ear. "And…I pity you SO much." She added, as she again, looked at the desperate prince-to-be.

"I pity myself too, Mir…"

"Right, Cagalli!" He said enthusiastically as he handed her a red rose. "I really hope that our play would be successful." She doesn't know if what he said was true to his heart, but she should at least commend him for hoping for their play to be successful.

She took a moment to rethink things again, motioning her hands through her blonde hair while she bit her lip in uneasiness. "Uhm…" She started then a low groan came out from her mouth. "I…agree with you." She managed to say hastily as she gave him a small smile.

His grin wouldn't get bigger upon hearing her say his wishful words from her. "I'm really glad that you were picked as Aurora, Cagalli!" He said quite happy. "I always knew that we were meant for each other!" He said while reaching his arms around her. "And I can't wait for our lips to touch each other as I wake you from eternal sleep!" He said hoarsely as he leaned closer to her.

"Not a good move…" Mir said in awe for the person.

That was terribly a wrong move for him, nearing him to death itself. "Don't even dare! Touch me again, and you'll die horribly!" She said sternly while twisting his arm, viciously. He screamed out of pain, as she twists it harder. "And never ever dream of you and me together, understood?! She said leaning closer to him warningly, while giving him the glares that can traumatize even the courageous of all.

He nodded immediately while sweating harshly in pain of her glares and brutality. She then let go of his hand and walked away for good.

After his release, he immediately caressed his fractured arm as he blows at it continually to ease the pain. 'That Cagalli, sure is someone to be reckoned with.' He blurted out in his mind.

Mir sighed of the scene, and then, patted Yunna's shoulder. "You sure are lucky to live after doing that." She said. "But, next time…I don't know if you will ever live…" She said seriously, almost glaring at him, then, back to her optimistic side again. "Anyway, good luck!" She said cheerfully, as she finally made her exit.

"Those two…" Yunna said in disbelief. "But…What should I do in the play!" He shouted in melancholy.

* * *

As Cagalli walks hastily, cursing Yunna and the play, for making her quite useless in her own being. How dare she forget of her kissing scene with Yunna? "Why the hell, should Aurora sleep for a kiss from a monster?!" She severely cursed without minding the numerous things she's been stepping, kicking or even bumping…Yes, she did bumped someone, quite recklessly too. 

They both fell unto to the floor.

Cagalli felt terrible, for unconsciously bumping the innocent person and even causing him to drop the tons of boxes he held. As she immediately rose from her fall, she hurried to her unfortunate victim, quite restive and worried. "Uhm, I'm really sorry!" She said as she gave a hand to the one she just knocked out unto the floor. "Are you alright?" She asked concernedly.

"Argh! I'm fine. Just a little bit of falling down, I guess." It said to her while reaching for her hand. Then, settling his eyes to her amber eyes, like of radiation, they immediately let go of each other.

"Athrun." She managed to say as she looked at him weakly.

"Uhm, it's alright." He said as he evaded her eyes and lifted himself from his fall. He then brushed the dirt on his black pants and suit. Without even looking at her, he said "Anyway, good luck with your play. I believe that… you can do it better than anyone else…." He managed to say despite of the awkwardness.

She nodded, and then, turned her back at him to pick up the boxes. "I know what I ought to do; but nonetheless, I'll do my best." She said. Then, after picking it all up, she handed him the boxes. Handing it to him, his hands overlapped her hands, and another awkward moment settled between them.

Being terribly distressed by these kinds of events, she immediately withdraws her hands, and gave him one more look before walking away from him.

Reflecting or even contemplating, she doesn't know, but she knows that all of these are because of him. Because of his kindness that seems to be true but is actually a mask for his lies. Because of his ability to make her true to herself despite the odds that she is afraid of. Because all she thinks about is how unfair and cruel faith can be for making her an idiot, by giving her these feelings she shouldn't have for him. "Argh!" She let out another groan. "I hate my life!" She said frantically.

* * *

Kira was finding a seat in the auditorium, where the play will be held, when he saw a familiar pink-haired girl seating in one of the seats in the third row. 

"Hey." Kira greeted as she tapped her shoulder. "You alone?" He asked playfully.

"Kira!" She looked at him surprisingly. "Uhm…" She suddenly felt uneasy in his presence. He was after all the twin brother of her once friend. "Yes, but shouldn't you…uhm…coz Cagalli..." She wasn't able to continue her statement when Kira suddenly cut her off.

"If you mind, can I seat with you?' He asked, brushing the topic strangely.

She nodded. "Yes, but aren't you supposed to be with Fllay?"

He took the seat beside her, and suddenly, took a heave sigh. "We just broke up last Saturday." He said plainly, with no regret or emotions that can reflect any depression he felt.

This was quite unusual for the pink-haired princess, so she dared asked. "Why? Isn't your relationship working with her well?" She asked bluntly.

He tilted his head upwards to view the ceiling, or more likely to pace out. "I should have known what have been missing in our relationship…" He shook his head out of disappointment. "I should have known." He looked down, then, fiddled with his fingers as his expression suddenly became serious.

"Wha-what is it?" Her voice was fragile as glass upon asking such a personal question.

"Love." He answered, still looking blankly at the back of another seat. "There was no love between us since the beginning…" He added.

Lacus frowned at the sight she's witnessing. Kira was always thoughtful and kind. How can someone not like him with these qualities? As she looked again at the brunette, she sure sees the dimness in his plum eyes. He is not sad, not at all. The solemnity that he bears right now was not out of peace, but out of hatred and anger. He was not always like this. She even barely sees him like this. "Kira…" She muttered as she worriedly gazed at the brunette.

"I always thought that I loved her and she loved me back; but, it was all a lie. The love that we thought to be true wasn't real after all." He paused and tilted his head upward, again. "Maybe, we were just afraid to be alone, so we find comfort with each other. I never knew that with all the things that happened between us, it would end up to be nothing…" He took another sigh. "How ironic isn't?" He faced her with his usual self again.

"I see, but I still don't get how the two of you…"

He let out a soft laugh; and then, looked seriously again. "I know how hard it is for her to be faithful despite the fact that she is helplessly in love with her classmate that is also a dear friend of mine. I kept my eyes shut of these things that is now the reason of my agony." He paused and clenched his fist. "Then, that day came, when I saw them kissing at the back of the school."

Lacus saw how his brows twitched and his eyes dimmed with anger, so she reached for his hand and clasped it with hers. "Kira…"

He looked at her sincerity and calmed himself with a sigh. "I was really angered of her betrayal. That until now, I still felt used and unsatisfied. But, she made me realize one thing. I was also pretending to be in love with her. I was also a culprit like her. I was in love with someone else…" He then glances at her angelic face, calmer and more sincere than before.

If her heart could beat faster, it would be this time. His eyes were livid with sincerity and his hand was giving her a warm sensation inside. "I…am sorry…about what happened between you and Fllay." She said agitatedly as she withdrew her hands and shifted her gaze, for his eyes are really giving her an uneasy feeling that she shouldn't be feeling.

He knows what that means so he just rested his back at his seat.

"And about Cagalli." He said out of nowhere. "She is also kidding herself." A smirk was seen on his face.

"What?"

"Cagalli, never had a romantic feeling towards you. What she thought to be love out of romance was actually love as a dear friend and sister."

"Kira…" Lacus couldn't quite grasp what Kira was telling her all of a sudden. "I don't understand."

Kira faced her seriously. "Lacus, do you really think that you love Athrun?"

"Kira, what kind of question is that?!"

"The one Cagalli truly loves is…"

* * *

"_Please turn off your cellphones and any gadgets that can disrupt the play. Please keep quiet and remain to your seats for the play is about to start. I repeat, please turn off your cellphones and any gadgets that can disrupt the play. Please keep quiet and remain to your seats for the play is about to start."_

Then, the lights were turn-off and the curtains were raised. The dimness of the center stage was lightened by a circular ray of light and a man wearing a tuxedo, who seems to be the narrator, is seen smiling and waving at the audience.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" He said quite lively with a good projection of voice. "We are here to present the story of the wondrous tale of sleeping beauty!" With a stroke of his hand, the whole stage was lightened livelier. It was partnered by a nice tune of classical music; it sure gave a nice intro.

The light revealed a feast among the characters in the play, which the speaker narrated.

_So the feast for the birth of the princess of thy kingdom started, with visitors to whom they have invited. Including with these are the three fairies who will grant their gifts for thy princess Aurora, whose birth gave the kingdom's eternal happiness._

"I'll grant her the gift of beauty and grace!" With the swing of her magic wand, the first fairy commences her gift.

"I'll grant her the voice of melody!" said the second fairy.

_After granting their gifts of beauty and melody, it is now the turn of the last fairy to grant her gift, but an unexpected visitor came, quite angry for not having an invitation for such occasion._

The sudden flashes of thundering lights on the stage made a creepy feeling all over the place, while the sound trembles in fear, as Meer, who acted as Maleficent, came on stage. "How dare you not to invite me!" She said angrily while walking towards the baby princess.

"We are sorry Maleficent, but we…" The king and queen tried to explain, but Maleficent cut them off.

"Silence!" She motioned them, and then, carried the princess in her arms. "Nonetheless, I'll still give a gift for this lovely princess…" She said menacingly as she watched the baby princess cry in fear.

With a swing of her hand, thunders clumbers the sky. "With my power, I shall set a curse on thy princess that upon reaching adulthood, she would prick her finger on a spindle and…" She paused, and an evil smile was seen on her face. "die."

_Horror-struck of the witch's curse, the people in the palace trembled in fear, haven't even notice the disappearance of the cruel witch._

"What should we do?!"

"The princess, what would happen to her?"

"Oh, poor princess!"

"Fret not!" Mir, acting as the one the fairies, said in a confident tone. She then walks towards the princess. "I still have not granted my gift for our dear princess." She said calmly. "I will not let the princess die; but instead, she shall sleep till the day a prince come and wake her with a kiss of true love, and therefore waking up thy whole kingdom from eternal sleep." She then draws her wand, and with swing of it, she grants her gift.

Then, the curtains were closed for an interval.

* * *

**Backstage**

While the props committee was arranging the stage for the next scene, the main characters are busy perfecting their act, including Cagalli who is quite agitated and restless.

"Oh, how beautiful are the songs of thy birds…and...Ah…" She then looks at her script again. "That I can't help but to sing with them…" Getting quite irritated of forgetting her lines, she let out a loud groan as she fell on a chair. "Argh! Why can't I keep my attention on the play?" She almost mess her hair when Mir suddenly halted her.

"Cagalli!" The brunette rushed towards her. "What are you planning to do, messing your hair that had been purposely fixed for this play?!" She exclaimed in a matter-of-a-fact tone as she crossed her arms and looked at her with those sermonic eyes.

"I'm…just…nervous…" Cagalli said truthfully, almost letting out a tear if it wasn't for her make-up. "This is my first time acting on the stage with everybody's eyes on me…" She said flatly as she fiddled with her fingers.

Mir took the seat beside Cagalli and placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's alright to feel that way Cagalli. It happened to all of us. Even Meer has doubts with her character as Maleficent, but she was pretty good upon stepping on stage. Even me, Cagalli…I also felt what you felt. But you should know how to face your fears. I believe that you could do it." Mir cheered her up.

She placed her hand on her friend's hand. "Thank you."

"Cagalli, it's your turn!" Yzak called her out, commandingly.

"I know you can do it!" Mir assured her.

"I'm glad that you're my friend, Mir."

* * *

**On stage**

The curtains rise up again, with the narrator seen first.

_The king forbade spinning on distaff or spindle, or the possession of one, hoping that the curse shall never happen._

_Years had passed; and the princess had grown to be lovely with a melodious voice, as what the fairies had granted her on her birthday._

"Oh, how beautiful are the songs of thy birds that I can't help but sing with them!" Cagalli came out. And with awe, the audience was star struck with her new appearance.

'I can do it.' Cagalli thought as she begun singing harmoniously and dancing gracefully.

Motioning the birds, they flew unto her hand and settled there as they continued singing with her.

* * *

**Backstage**

"Isn't she good?" Mir asked her acquaintance.

He nodded. "I'm glad that she came through it."

"Aren't you proud of it?" She asked mischievously while giving him the looks of sneakiness.

He gulped of her prying eyes. "It's all because of her hard work, Mir." He said plainly. "And besides, I know that she could do it right from the start…"

"And I thought you said that she wasn't capable enough..." She said sarcastically. "Athrun, you really need to learn how to work things out."

He just sighed of her persistence. Then, he gazed again at the blonde. 'I know...'

* * *

**On stage**

_When the princess was fifteen or sixteen she accidentally come upon an old woman in a tower of the castle, who was spinning. The Princess asked to try the unfamiliar task and the inevitable happened. The wicked fairy's curse was fulfilled. The good fairy returned and put everyone in the castle to sleep. A forest of briars sprang up around the castle, shielding it from the outside world: no one could try penetrating it without facing certain death in the thorns._

_But fret not, for a gallant prince had come after a hundred years, just like what the fairies had promised._

Upon hearing his introduction, Yunna made his extravagant entrance on stage. "I am Prince Philip, the one who shall free thy kingdom from the curse it had for a hundred years!" Drawing his sword, he instructed his horse to enter the cursed kingdom that had now been inhabited by thorns.

Cutting every thorn and vine blocking his way towards the castle, he swayed his sword endlessly with the its continuous growing. "Argh! This is endless!" He grunted as he cut another vine. "It seemed that they are alive!"

"Yes, they are alive, my dear prince…" He turned to see a sorceress, acted by Meer, clouded with darkness. "They are indeed alive, for I have made them myself!" She said proudly as she laughed hysterically.

"You!" He glared at the wicked sorceress. "You are the one responsible of this kingdom's curse!" He concluded as he prepare for an attack.

"Yes, that is indeed true." She said menacingly with an evil smile form on her face. "So what; if I am the one responsible of this kingdom's curse?!" She then laughed evilly together with the roaring sky.

Hearing this is enough for him to launch to the sorceress. "I shall be the one to kill you!"

"Come on prince, try!" The sorceress dared. Then, with a swing of her staff, she transformed herself into a dragon, a fire breathing dragon. "Now, let's see of your bravery, my dear prince!" She said as she breathes fire unto the prince.

Prince Philip barely evaded the fire, and even fell as he evaded it. "Argh!"

"Now, now…Don't be afraid Prince Philip for you shall now die in VAIN!" She now prepares for a huge fire ball to be thrown to the poor prince.

"_Use your sword my prince, use your sword!" "We are here to help you!" "Our power will bring incredible strength to your sword, but your heart will help you defeat Maleficent…" _Like of telepathy, the prince heard the voices of the three fairies.

Gathering the courage and trust, he stood on his feet and tightened his grip on his sword as he prepared to slay the dragon. "I'll…" He held his sword with both hands as he thrusts it to the dragon's stomach. "Kill you!" He thrusts harder, and the dragon screamed in pain, while its wings fade, and soon does Maleficent is seen again.

"You, argh…" Maleficent, who is loosing a lot of blood, struggles in pain as the sword thrust on her drains her life. "Argh!!!!" That was her last scream that depicted the end of her life.

Then, the curtains were once against closed for an interval.

* * *

**Backstage**

"Hey, good job guys!"

"Of course! I am the best actor in town after all." Yunna said boastfully.

"Don't listen to him; my acting was the one who save him from humiliation!" Meer said as she proves to be as boastful like Yunna.

"Yeah, right. Go and dream like you always do!" Yunna said sarcastically as he left the pink-haired Meer turning red in anger.

"YOU!" She gritted her teeth in anger.

* * *

"Hey, can you please give me some water?!" He commanded one of the props members. 

"Here sir." He gave Yunna the glass of water.

"Ok, just put it there." He said while fixing his hair, not even minding the one who gave him the glass of water.

* * *

"WHAT!!!" Yzak's voice could have damaged everyone's eardrum upon shouting. "What the hell happened to Yunna Seiran, again?!" He said furiously, as he then, started walking to and fro. 

"It seems like Yunna Seiran is having uhm…" The one his asking bit his lip in distress, finding more suitable words to explain the circumstances to the furious assistant director. "Have a toilet problem…" He said with a sigh.

"But, what should we do with the next scene?!" He asked furiously. "Who will replace him?"

Then, out of nowhere, Athrun appeared as clueless as ever. "What is the LOUD commotion here?" He asked calmly, but emphasizing Yzak's terrible voice.

"Athrun, it seems like Yunna here have something we call 'Call of nature' problem" Dearka exclaimed as he brushes his hair off his face.

"Wh-what!" Athrun almost shouted but not as half loud like Yzak did.

* * *

**On the stage**

The curtains were raised again.

While waiting for his prince, or she would rather call her nightmare, she lay down on her bed, sweating madly with her hand clasped in distress, for she is about to experience eternal death. 'If I were sleeping beauty, I would rather sleep for eternity than be kissed by a non-human monster freak!' She thought miserably.

_Armed finely with strong bronze, with a sheathed sword stuck tight on his armor, a princely knight; find his way in the room of thy princess Aurora. After enduring the wrath of bewitching of Maleficent, he has now come at last to save thy princess from everlasting sleep._

The so-called prince then walked towards the sleeping blonde princess that was nested comfortably on a bed of roses. He then knelt beside her bed and observes the features of his dearest princess, who has slept for almost an eternity. "Cagalli, it is me, Athrun…" He whispered to her as he leaned closer.

She half opened her eyes to see emeralds staring at her. Though he was wearing a ridiculous purple wig, it was no doubt Athrun. "A-authrun!" She wanted to scream but she couldn't. "What the hell happened?"

"It is a long story, but now, we have to continue the play." He exclaimed with a murmur.

"B-but..."

_Her beauty was beyond compared that rumors were proved to be true from what he have heard of thy princess that was sleeping soundly in the depths of the cursed palace. Her blonde hair was smooth and silk, her skin was like of sunshine, and how perfect her peaceful face could be; if only such beauty was not wasted with such long sleep. _

Observing her was not enough for the gallant Prince Philip as he strokes her hair and caresses her smooth skinned face with his warm hands. "How beauty have betrayed my eyes; now seeing such being wasted by just sleeping for all thy life. Oh princess! How evil could that witch can be to grant you such an evil gift!" His anger grew, upon remembering Maleficent wickedness against thy peaceful kingdom.

"But now I come to thee, to my dearest princess and her beloved kingdom. Though shall now relief the curse that was set upon on that dreadful day." He gently closed his eyes and leaned nearer to thy rosy lips of the enchanted princess. "With this kiss, shall I grant you, yours and everyone's freedom from thy evil witch's spell; and therefore will I entrust you with my heart that have been yours all along till the end." He then leaned closer to Cagalli.

"What I said before is true…I really can't fool you…coz, I think…" He then gently pressed his lips unto hers.

Cagalli could not react to what he said because his lips landed unto hers right away. The only thing she could feel right now is the warmth he is giving her, his lips that was gently pressed against hers. 'Just like my dream...' She thought as she continues to savor the bliss that she was feeling.

* * *

**A/N:**** Although I have not updated for almost 2 weeks or exactly two weeks? Anyway, this is long enough, I guess? Don't worry, I'll try to update faster, I think…****So stay tuned for my next update:D**

**Can anyone guess who is the culprit? CLUE: It is not obvious :D Anyway, I'll reveal this event on the next chapter...I promise, you'll never guess LOL...  
**

**  
**


	14. Chapter 14: End of the Play

**A/N****: SOWEEEEEEEEEEE For another long update…:D Please forgive me…By the way, this chapter is a little bit too dramatic I think and confusing…And I'm sorry for a ot of grammatical errors as always :D Anywayz, please read and review pweety please?**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own GS and GSD**

* * *

**Chapter 14: End of the Play**

His lips touched hers, a kiss she could have never thought to be so temperate and enticing. The kiss he gave her before was out of lustful desire that she abruptly hesitated. But why is his kiss now this different; it is as if… almost intoxicating. _'If only it would be like this forever…'_ Oh, she would have sworn she hasn't thought of that kind of thing. But, it seems like she was being pulled towards him by an unknown force. This setting…these events…and such dreams…She is somehow trapped in the destiny that the fates have played, and she knew that she has no way out of it. Her will is no longer in her grasp…That she could be sure.

'_Why…am I with you...even letting you kiss me…giving you a chance to change me…my principle…and my life…' _

Letting her thoughts spindle in her head, she barely noticed his lips parting away from hers. '_Why?'_

"Please wake up, my dear princess…please…" Athrun, who acted as the substitute Prince Philip, said. Seeing that her princess is still in a deep sleep, or trying not to wake up from reality, he traced his fingers through her smooth skin.

His tickling caress on her cheek, woke her up from her non-ending thoughts, and slightly took a peak of her dear prince. "A-a-ath-run…" She mumbled, a little bit surprised and agitated as she felt her cheeks warming up.

"Finally…" He emphasized, and then took a heave sigh. "My dear princess has woken up…" He gently raised her up. But she was still kind of delirious so he instead said an adlib to cover up. "Thy princess looks really frail…" He said concernedly. "Is this the doing of the cursed witch?" He asked while trailing back his fingers from the warmth of thy princess cheek. 'Is she blushing?' He wondered upon feeling the heat of her cheek.

Reflexively, she grabbed his hand, as if she is stopping him. This startled him, so he tried to withdraw his hand, but it seems like she was not letting his hand go. He noticed how her eyes seem so honest, so he let his wrist settle in her grasp, waiting for the reason of her sudden action. "No…" She said softly. "It is just that…I have never felt this kind of feeling before…" Her mellow voice was never been this fragile yet pleasing for anyone to hear.

He was not a bit surprised from her words, but he was rather curious and expecting more, so he intrigues further. "Then, what could this feeling might be?" He asked with a small smile forming from his lips.

* * *

The crew, noticing that none of their dialogs are from the script tried to flash some dialog boards to keep them on track, but it seems like the two aren't even minding what they are doing. 

"What are they doing? This isn't even in the script!!!" Yzak fumed as he watches the two acting carelessly, for his opinion. "That Athrun! He should have known better! He is the director for peace's sake!" He blurted out.

Dearka, who is watching attentively at the play, hushed Yzak out. "Hey, will you please keep quiet…The scene is quite interesting…"

"Interesting? They are ruining the play!!!" The silver-haired assistant director snapped from the outrageous behavior of his comrade. "It isn't a bit interesting!!!" He mocked like a child, out of anger.

He then tried to look around for any sane crew member he has. But looking around, he found them all joyfully watching the play. "WILL YOU PLEASE DO SOMETHING!!!" He commanded them.

But he just received a tap from Mir, gesturing him to watch the play. "What do you want?!"

"Try watching…You might understand why they are all watching."

Yzak followed her advice upon having no choices to pick anyway. "Fine…" He said in defeat.

With a cheerful smile, Mir then left the quick-tempered assistant director.

* * *

She bit her lip upon his question, knowing that her every action is now had been depicted by him. 

"It is…" She looked at his emeralds, and then took a deep breath, for she knew that after this, everything will change for sure. "A feeling felt when…" She brought his hand to where her heart is placed. He was quite surprised to react to her action, when she then continued with her statement. "Someone is…in" She bit her lip again and looked downward to escape the awkwardness. But she immediately composed herself and looked at him directly. "In… love…" She said with outmost sincerity with eyes seem to glimmer with passion.

He doesn't know if he should react or say something. He is more like struck at the time that all he could do is to mutter her name. "Cagalli…"

* * *

Behind the red curtains at the side of the stage, a pair of crimson eyes watched the play, feeling a little bit of what someone might feel to lose something so gravely. Hearing them… Seeing them…His hand clenched with such scenario. What can someone do to stop something that needed to be done? 

"The greatest dismay is to see something you never wished to see, and humbly be blind that it is what you want to see." If it wasn't for that remark, he would still be in the daze of desolation.

Knowing the voice's owner, he didn't even care to look at the person. "How can I be blind when I can see clearly?" He remarked, as if he was kind of sarcastic in his expression and tone of voice. "I may not like it but I know what is needed to be done…"

"Hmm…" Her eyes could see clearly the great grief in his expression and actions. "That's a bit fast…" She removed her fairy hat from her head and stood beside him. "I never thought that you would actually confess too soon…" She said while playing with her hat.

"I don't…like…a long chat…" He said plainly. "And knowing you…" He paused and let out a sigh. "You'll push me to it anyway…"

His comment about her, made her realize how persistent she is that a soft chuckle escape from her. "Yes. I am indeed like that." She said while chuckling.

He just rolled his eyes of her openness. How he wished to be more like her.

"Hmm." But like a mood swing, her facial expression suddenly straightened and asked a very gauche question. "But…what if it was you who is the true prince?"

Her question caught his immediate attention, and for the first time he turned to look at the brunette beside him. Seeing her innocent yet queer facial expression made him realize how stupid he is to fall from her trap. "What do you mean?" He said quite flustered.

"What if it wasn't him…" She said acting as if someone who is so innocent and blind. "It was you who she needs?"

"That would be…"

She swore that his eyes were priceless upon hearing her remark. "Then, how about Luna?"

"What the hell is with you changing the topic so drastically, when you're asking something relatively different?!" He suddenly burst out of awkwardness to her sudden question.

"Nope." She put a grin on her face. "Those two are actually connected, you do know right?"

"There's a huge difference…" He muttered.

"Hm? There is?"

* * *

"I love you, my dear prince…" She took the initiative and caressed the pale skin of her prince. "Since the day I have fell asleep…I have been dreaming of you…saving me…" 

He merely lost track of the situation because of her speech or rather confession. _'Argh…I almost forgot this is a play…why does she had to be that sincere when …' _Regaining his solemnity, he covered her hand that was on his cheek and told her, "I'm glad that thy princess feel the same way as I feel. It was a good thing for you to have been kept asleep for a hundred years or I may have not been here with you right now…"

"I'm also glad that such gallant prince had saved me…" She smiled at him, the warmest he could ever see.

Then, without warnings, he caught her into a warm embrace. "I'm the happiest man alive for having you, my dear princess."

She was shocked at first but she knew that this guy needed a hug as well, so she trailed her hand on his back ang gave him a welcoming approval.

_Upon the kingdom showered such glory for the princess had finally woken up and therefore thy kingdom's everlasting slumber. _

_So with the heroic deed of thy courageous prince, the kind honored him and gave him thy princess hand for marriage._

_And thus, the kingdom lived happily ever after…_

While waving at the audience, Athrun took Cagalli's hand and raised it with him. Although wearing a ridiculous purple wig, Cagalli could clearly tell that it was indeed Athrun and not that weirdo Yunna. Seeing his face smile like that is something so rare to see. 'He is indeed happy, I guess…' She thought. But noticing that their fingers are entwined and remembering the thing that happened during the play, she can't help but to be embarrassed. 'No...Don't Cagalli...It's not right...'

"Hm? What's wrong?" Athrun suddenly asked upon noticing her quite flustered.

"No-Nothing…"

He knew what's troubling the blonde and it's also the thing that troubling him right now. But right now is not the time to settle things…might be later…

* * *

"The play is good isn't?" Kira commented as he continued to applause for her sister's magnificent yet quite disturbing acting. "I never knew Cagalli hidden such talent!" He let out a soft chuckle. "I bet that you never knew too, Lacus!" 

"Indeed, Cagalli's acting…is quite marvelous…" Despite the usual attitude of Kira, Lacus still can't hide the fact that she is still kind of troubled by his presence.

"Let's go greet our award-winning actress!" Kira grabbed Lacus hands to go, but…

"I-I think that I still can't go…and meet her…uhm…" He noticed how her eyes evade looking at him, and how his hand felt so cold and uncomfortable.

"Lacus…"

"Please…Kira…"

He let go of her hand and forced a smile on his face. "I understand."

* * *

"GOOD WORK EVERYONE!!!" Ms. Talia greeted her students. "Everybody was impressed with your marvelous acting and presentation!" She commented with a smile non-washable on her face. "Oh, I'm so glad!" She clapped her hands with tears forming from her eyes. "I'm really proud of you guys!!!!!!!!" She said as she rush towards them for a big hug. 

But everyone was already out of sight upon noticing her motives. Just thinking about it made them puke…

"Ms. Talia! I'm choking!" Yzak tried to cope up some air.

"Yzak, where's everyone?"

"They've already left…" The silver-haired assistant director shrugged in embarrassment.

* * *

At the back of the school building is place very familiar with the two. Events that thorn them apart all happened here. '_But why of all places do they have to dwell in such place?' _They both thought. 

If it wasn't for such tingling wind that passed-by, the silence between the two wouldn't have been disturb for sure.

"You see!" Both of them started, and then halted at the same time.

"You go first…" Athrun proposed, feeling a little awkward and all. He couldn't even breathe normally with this kind of situation.

"You're the one who invited me here to come, so you go fisrt!" The blonde implied in a very rude yet flustered tone.

'Here we go again with her attitude problems…' He thought. "Well…" He started. "About the play…you told me…uhm…" It is unlike of him to be this restless and stammered. 'What is happening to me? Say it, Athrun! Say it!' His mind trying to gather the courage for him. "About what you said… and what it meant…"

She could see how his eyes barely have a contact with hers. "About that?" She knew this would happen and she was nonetheless a little bit ready. "The play huh…" And to think that she was just copying his actions a while ago. "You see…uhm" Evading any eye contacts with him and biting her lip, these are the signs reflected when the blonde is pretty tense, so tense. "It was about the play and the…lines uhm…the things that I said…and the thing that…"

"You did?" Athrun continued as if knowing that her sentence would never end, and knowing this kind of circumstances, she'll just draw some time.

"Yes, that I did…And I…ah…" Her mouth remained opened, finding the words to say next. 'What am I doing? I'm acting as if I don't know anything…' She crumpled the dress that is in her gasp, feeling all tensioned and all. "I did what is needed to be done during a play!" She blurted out.

"What?" Athrun sounded confused and a bit disappointed. "What do you mean by that?" He dared asked again, trying to hear right of what she said just a while ago.

'_I thought that I would be ready when this confrontation comes…but why am I withdrawing?'_

"Why do you ask? What do you mean by kissing me then? Isn't for the play?" She just couldn't say it after all.

"This draws the line!" Athrun grabs her hand and pulls her towards him, landing his lips unto hers.

She tried to struggle at first but his kiss was just too enticing for her not to take. Without thinking it over, she began kissing him back. As soon as he felt her kissing back, he loosens his grip to his hand and trailed his hands to her back to pull her to him and deepen the kiss.

Parting away, they looked at each other with such dubious look. They just stared at each other, eyes seemingly glued to one another. Wanting to talk but no words escape from their lips, for they are still in a daze of what is happening.

Could no longer withstand the silence, Athrun spoke first. "It is not for the play…This time…" He smiled as he still holds Cagalli's hand. But she immediately withdraws her hand and looked at him warily, as if he was some stranger. This made his smile fade and turn curious.

Cagalli touched her lips, and then, looked at Athrun with the most sympathetic look.

_…I can never love you more than a friend_

_ I am not selfish! You are just blind! I did this because of you and if our friendship is not that strong then be the end of it!_

_'Lacus' family is not what they seem. You should take note of that._

_' am not someone you could just fool around, Athrun Zala!_

As if, she was realizing something, she gasped as her eyes widen in horror. "I-I have committed something so horrible!" She fell to knees as tears started to flow to her cheeks. "Why have I just realize it now? During that time…I couldn't think clearly." She said as she sobs. "My heart was beating so fast and I couldn't control my emotions. I was really afraid that it would turn out that way, but my conscience tells me to say what I have to say, to do what I want to do." She then wipes her tears as she turns to face him. "Athrun, you have won…I've finally fallen in love with you!" She then covered her face with both of her hands and cried.

Athrun kneeled in front of her as he took off her hands away from her face. "Cagalli, I don't see what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? It's you who is wrong! I have fallen to the worst person I should have fallen with! You, who I despised for tricking my bestfriend! And now, I'm in love with you? It's wrong…Just wrong…" She let out, feeling helpless with his touch.

He could no longer take the scene that he is witnessing, so without thinking further, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry…I know it's my fault, but I just can't help falling in love with you too…"

"You fool…" She said as she cuddled to his warmth..

"We're both fools…" He corrected.

* * *

**A/N****: If you're wondering who's the culprit then wha? Anywayz, it's Shinn :D If you would analyze a little you would go down to a conclusion that all my most used characters are in the last chapter. Though I didn't mention, Shinn was actually there :D It's as if I just made that up? Kinda LOL Anywayz, It's already midnight, I need to sleep…up to the next update chao!**


End file.
